Never Alone
by TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Danny had started sophomore year of High school as lonely as ever. Sam and Tucker have left him cause ghost fighting becoming a problem, his parents spend more time in the basement, and his sister Jazz bugging him. Feeling helpless, Danny grows more depressed. All seemed lost until he meets weird teens at the park. They take Danny's to a whole new world he never known was real
1. New School Year

School has been rough for the halfa Danny this time of year. It was the beginning of sophomore year and already the raven has been pushed to a locker by his bully Dash. It didn't hurt as much, but it was some way to start school the moment you enter the doors. Danny did nothing but let it happen and glare at the jock with baby blue eyes. Knowing at any moment they would turn bright neon green in rage. Dash just smirked in glee to see his favorite punching bag in slight pain.

"Why hello Fenturd! Another high school year to pound the living smack at of you." Dash said to the teen up close to his face. Danny tried not to push the guy off as spit hit his cheek. Dash only pushed him more into the cold steel lockers as he looked more down at the raven. "And you got a new look. At least you look better, but you're still a nerd!"

Danny was in different clothes. He use to have his old white and red shirt with blue baggy jeans and white sneakers, but this year he went with a more darker tone. His mother Maddie didn't like how much he changed, but at this moment he didn't give a rat ass. The halfa now wore a nice dark blue T-shirt with black wing designs on them, and black jeans looking ripped at one of the legs. He bought black sneakers that came with a grey DP logo to show a bit of his ghost half, and to top off the look he wore a nice black and neon green jacket.

His hair even changed a bit as Danny let it grow longer in the back of his neck and it looked a bit more wilder. He was going to cut off and fix his hair, but the teen liked the new look.

Danny just smirked at the blonde jock with a little bit of humor. "Thanks Dash. I'll take that as a compliment. Now get the fuck off me!" He pushed the jock off and dusted his jacket as he look to be getting dirt from the bully off him.

Dash looked shocked by his strength but then completely pissed as he lifted the teen off his feet to pull him up to his face. "You got a lot of nerves Fen-Toenail!" He was going to say more, but soon the bell had rung and Dash growled before letting the raven go. "You're mine after school by the park." He then smirked, "It's not like your 'friends' can save you this time." With that the jock left, with Danny getting his bag and walking alone to class.

The blonde was right about one thing, Danny was alone. He made it to class on time but frowned when he saw none other than his old time pals Sam and Tucker sitting in front with no seat for him. They looked at the halfa and glared slightly before looking back up in front. Danny wanted to glare and walk up to them but sighed and moved to the back alone. They haven't really changed that much either.

Sam still wore the black tank top but now it almost seemed to tight and showed her bigger boobs a bit to much. The only difference was now he hair was longer and she wore shorts instead of her black skirt. Tucker lost the red hat and went with a rainbow hippie hat along with a bright blue shirt. His pants still seemed the same as well.

Danny sighed once more as he thought of the day he lost them. How could he not forget? It only happened two months in the summer vacation they had.

"_Danny," Sam yelled in anger, "Where the hell have you been!? The movies is over and you didn't even come like you were suppose to!"_

_Danny flew in and turned back from his hero white and green to his normal raven and blue as he frowned sadly at his pissed friends. "I'm sorry guys, but Skulker and Ember gave me a hard time," Danny then sighed a little, "Then they asked me on their relationship. They both just kept yelling and yelling until I got them calmed down to put them in the thermos!"_

_Tucker gasped until he grew a glare, "Are you kidding us Danny? You gave Skulker and Ember advance on their relationship instead of hanging out with us?"_

_Sam agreed and snapped back, "What's your problem!?"_

_Danny was shocked on his friends acting in such a way, but tried to calm them down. "I said I'm sorry! They just came to me for help, even though Skulker still wants my head, and nothing bad happened."_

_Sam sighed as she pointed a finger on his chest. "Something always happens with you Danny and you're never there for us any more. We're always helping you and you never deliver. I thought you were our friend?"_

_"Sam, I can't hang out all the time. I got a job to this town and I plan to help. I gave you guys a chance to help me with it, but you guys suck and don't even try to help! What do you want me to do!? There are more important things than watching a movie with you guys."_

_Tucker and Sam both looked hurt, but Tucker shook his head and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine Danny," He said harshly, "If you don't care about us anymore then go. We won't ask to hangout with you any more."_

_Danny was confused and hurt by this. He thought his friends cared. Before he could speak, Sam just pulled out the promise ring she had on her and gave it to him. "You keep it Danny. I don't think we can deal with this anymore. Come back when you're ready to be a real friend."_

_And with that the two people Danny need most in his life are gone. Danny flew home and cried that night as his best friends left him for good._

Danny sighed once more as he started to pay attention in class for about a minute before his mind wondered once more. After that moment Danny never left the house, not even for ghost hurting. The first month was just him moaning and crying for his best friends. Jazz noticed and talked to the halfa, but that didn't help one bit.

She took their side!

Jazz said it was his fault and that he should be a better friend to them. It upset Danny so much that they had an argument and haven't talked since then. Jazz had tried, but the raven had pushed him away. It wasn't his fault.

Danny was half ghost thanks to the lab accident in his parents lab, and since then he was the only hero to protect the town and world from ghost. Vlad, another half ghost, was no help and the other ghost cause too much problem. The boy now had a big job to do, and Sam and Tucker grew selfish with that.

The raven used the second mouth to get ready for school and his new self. Even though the halfa was still upset, it now grew into more of a pissed side. He now looks back at his friend's history and realized just how much of jerks they are. Sam always talks about herself and telling him to let Dash beat the crap out of him for the greater good. While Tucker is just plain stupid and messes up every ghost battle he's in. Danny also saw how neither were good at ghost hunting and instead got them close to being killed.

Danny knew they weren't really great friends, but it still hurt. The raven never liked being alone. Now that he has lost his friends, and his sister he feels completely alone. He grew apart from his parents and Vlad is definitely not an option.

Now Danny felt like... he doesn't belong anywhere. Being a half ghost and human did suck.

"Mr. Fenton! Please pay attention!"

Danny looks up slowly to see none other than Mr. Lancer. He decided to take a higher grade in high school this year. The teacher has changed one bit and still messes with Danny. The raven sighed and nods, "Okay Mr. Lancer. Sorry for dozing off."

Lancer just gives the boy a slight calculating look before nodding and getting back to teaching the class. Danny looked at Tucker and Sam who looked back at him. Tucker seemed more sad than Sam as she just rolled her eyes and turned back to the front while pulling the darker one to do the same.

The halfa once again sighs as he pulls up his book. Why did it had to be him?

Why was Danny all alone?

The rest of the morning went uneventful as Danny cut the rest of his classes after lunch. The first day back and the teen was already doing trouble. Danny just didn't want to be in that school when he knows his life is all downhill from here. Danny won't being going to space or even be astronaut because of his ghost fighting job. He would love not to care, but his core was born with a purpose to protect and Danny couldn't change his core like that.

As Danny walked down the quite streets alone, he heads to the park and tries to enjoy the nice and peaceful place before Dash comes to beat the crap out of him. He would go home, but the teen had decided it was better to be beaten than yelled at by his mother for cutting and his father crushing his new phone.

As Danny sat by the tree, he looked at the quite town and saw his ghost sense went off. The raven however doesn't move to go and help anytime soon and decides to fall asleep. He didn't need sleep that much anymore, but it was better than reality right now.

He didn't know how long he slept and looking like a dead person, but he was shaken gently up by a girl. Danny slowly groaned in protest and pushed the girls hand away. "Go away Dash..." He mumbled, "You can beat me in a minute..."

"Well... I don't know who this Dash is, but he sounds like a jerk."

The halfa opened his eyes and blocked the glaring sunlight to look at were the sweet and cherry voice came from.

It was a girl he had never seen before. Looking to be around 15 this female teen had long curly black hair. Her eyes were bright chocolate brown matching the color of her smooth skin. She wore a Pokemon T-shirt which made her look a bit of a tom-girl, and navy blue jeans to top it off. She wore glasses and smiled happily down at Danny. She spoke to him once more in the same cheery voice, "Hello sunshine! Couldn't help but say hello."She gave him a hand up and shook the same hand, "I'm Dona Peak, but I like DJ way more! Who are you handsome?"

Her saying handsome made the halfa blush but he sighed and couldn't help but smile seeing her smile back. It was almost like her happiness was rubbing off on him. He said as happily as he could, "I'm Daniel Fenton but I like Danny more."

DJ grinned at the name, "Such a sweet name. So happy and light but too bad you're mood isn't upbeat as your name." She looked then sadly at the teen, and for some reason it made Danny hurt more. "You seem so down and lonely... maybe you lost someone close to you. I'm sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry DJ," Danny sighed as he stuck his hands in his jacket, "You didn't betray me and left me to dust. At least you look at me, and you don't even know me."

"Well, let us get to know you!" DJ say happily once more.

"What!? Us?"

DJ doesn't say much as she pulls Danny to a picnic table were about five other teens were sitting at. One of them with raven hair and darker blue eyes from the famous halfa called out once he saw DJ. "Hey DJ. Where the hell did you go? You just squealed and ran away to get a new friend."

The Tom-girl just shrugged and pulled Danny in front of her. "Guys, meet Danny Fenton! Danny, meet my friends! The one who spoke is called Edward!" She squealed, "You guys look almost like twins!"

She wasn't lying either. Danny was shocked to see Edward looking just like him. They had raven hair and baby blue eyes just like the hero halfa. The only different was that Edward seemed to be able to control his hair better and wore a red t-shirt with black designer markings and grey jeans to match. Edward looked a bit surprised as well to see Danny. To him it looked like he was looking at a darker version of himself. the rest of the teens there were shocked as well while DJ just seem to squeal in delight.

Edward smirked and raised a hand to the raven. "Well hello my reflection. DJ told you already, my name is Edward. Edward Johnson, but you can call me Ed."

Danny was shocked to hear he had the same tone of voice as well, only slightly darker than his own. He smiled and shock Ed's hand. "Names Daniel James Fenton, but I like Danny better."

DJ grinned and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as she introduced the rest of the teens. "Well Danny, next to Eddie is Timothy Collins. The geek of our weird group."

"Hey! I resent that Dona," The redhead next to Edward stood up as he frowned at DJ laughing and then smiled at Danny. Timothy had short and curly red hair, green eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He wore a bright blue vest and a plaid bow tie to kind of match. Danny saw the tech around where Timothy was sitting to think that he really was the geek of the group. Timothy grabbed at Danny's hand and shook it pretty fast. The halfa could tell he was strong from the shake alone.

"Greetings Danny!" Timothy said in excitement, "I like Timmy better and I am a geek but I hope we could be friends"

Danny nodded and grabbed his slightly hurt hand. A female next to him and DJ chuckled at the boy's shocked eyes and spoke calmly. "Don't worry Danny. Timmy sometimes can't control his strength." She stood up as well and grinned, "Names Ivy Rose McClain."

"Wait!," Danny backed away in fear for a slight moment. "McClain? As in Ember McClain!?"

Ivy frowned and played a bit with her long blonde hair and nodded before sighing, his brown eyes stern. "Yes. She was supposed to be my aunt but died in a fire in her teen years. I came here to visit her. She's not a bad person, but she loves attention."

"I'm sorry for your lost..." Danny bite his lip and tired not to say sorry for beating her up too. Ivy nodded and straighten her pink flowery dress before sitting down once more.

DJ Smiles more and pointed at the other muscle boy next to Ivy. "That there is Tyrone Lee Davenport!"

"How's it going man," Tyrone said in a deep voice as he shook Danny's hand. The raven was surprised to see a jock like person like Tyrone with the rest of DJ's friends. He had a dark skin tone than of DJ's, had short black hair, and brown almost black color eyes. He wore black jeans and a football jacket homing the cowboys.

Danny smiled friendly. "Good as I'll ever be."

"That's cool man. Maybe we could brighten up your spirits a bit. DJ is really good at that, trust me." Danny was confused on why Tyrone winked but shock it off and moved to the last one of the group.

She had light skin similar to Paulina's, but her hair was bright purple and she wore a TMNT shirt of the orange turtle and pizza on it. Her eyes were blue as well but a dark tone from Ed and the raven. Danny was shocked to hear these words out of her mouth. "Howdy Danny! Names Emily Grey! I'm a baker, rich, funny, makes puns, and a proud half ghost! How are you!?"

The whole world stopped for Danny at that point. She said it so fast and loud that the teen had to replay it over in his mind about four times. She said she was rich... loved making puns... was a halfa...

Wait!?

A HALFA!

DJ and the others say how Danny paled and was close to falling over and pasting out, but both DJ and Ivy caught him and held the raven up better.

"Whoa Danny, calm down." Ivy said as slowly as she could before looking at Emily and glaring, "Emily. Something tells me that he wasn't ready to hear that half ghost part. Not a good way to start a conversation."

Emily frowned and twiddled her fingers. "I'm sorry... but I felt him being a halfa as well, so I thought he would be happy to meet fellow halfas like us!"

"Wait!? Hold on!?"

All of the other teens looked at Danny as the teen stood up, shook his head, and looked with wide eyes at the whole group slowly. "You guys are halfas!? You guys know that I'M a halfa!? Who are you guys!?"

The group were frozen on what to say at this point. Edward was the one to sigh deeply and stood back up. He looked deeply into Danny's eyes and the raven frozen in shock and awe to see Ed's eyes turn neon green. Glowing with power. "We are halfas Danny. All of us," Ed then smirked happily at the halfa.

"You were never alone."

_**Hello**__**everyone I'm bringing back this book as well. I very much enjoyed this story and I don't plan to get rid of it. **_

_**Have a great day ;)**_


	2. The Born and The Forced

Danny continued to pace back and forth across the cold steel floor of the lab, his mind racing as he silently mumbled to himself. There were more Halfas! That's what shocked him the most cause it should be impossible. It was impossible. No other Halfas should be around but himself and Vlad, so then why were these other six teens say that they were half ghost as well? This is just too freaky.

After what they told him in the park, he quickly pushed him to his home and down into the lab. It was a good thing he did since his family wasn't home yet. His heart was just pumping a mile a minute as he looked over at each teen sitting or chilling in the lab, watching him pace more and more. Danny just couldn't tell if they were lying or not. He felt odd around them. Like he should be standing close to them and protect them as well as feeling safe around them. They all felt familiar, but yet he never met them before. Is this how they felt around him? Is that how they found out that he was a Halfa like them? Where they even Halfas or just ghost messing with him?

Danny's thoughts were broken as Ivy groaned annoyingly and spoke up. "Dona, will you please calm down that pacing Popsicle. The frost on the floor is getting worst."

The raven looked down at his feet and blushed to see that his powers acted up and created a huge amount of frost and ice on the floor he was pacing. Dona and Emily chuckled at the embarrassed halfa as the brown hair female walked over and touched his shoulder. The feeling was almost right away, and Danny closed his eyes. A giant wave of relaxation flowed through his being right down to his core, making his heart slow down and his breathing going calm again. Was this Dona's power?

The raven sighed softly and opened, seeing the smiling girl let go of his shoulder. "There you go! All better," Dona said happily.

"T-Thanks DJ..." Danny said slowly, looking at her with confusion and curiously. "Um... how did you do that? What did you even do?"

"It's one of her core powers," The raven turned to his copy who answered for her. Edward just smiled softly and continued. "Dona has the power to control other's emotions. It comes in handy when we fight."

Dona giggled and smiled. "Yup! My core is very rare."

Danny took all of this in and was still confused. He shook his head as he tried to collect himself a bit. "Hold on," He raised his hand a bit. "This still doesn't make any sense. You guys can't be halfas. I thought me and Vlad were the only ones out there."

Timothy shook his head and spoke up, "That's not true Danny. There are about 20000 halfas out there, maybe even more. We are a small population, but we are all real."

That number shocked and excited the raven hero. There were more of them out there. He wasn't the only one with just Vlad and his clone Dani. The very thought of being more out there just like him made him was to jump in excitement, and there were six of them right here. He just had to know more about this. Danny payed this wasn't a dream or a lie of some sort made by Vlad. "There are really that many of us Halfas out there? I'm not alone?"

"You never were Danny," Emily stated with a big smile. "In fact, we all knew that you might have been a halfa due to the fact of Danny Phantom looking a bit too human for his own good."

Really? You guys figured it out just by my image as Phantom," Danny slapped his forehead and groaned, feeling stupid for some reason.

The others laugh at the raven's before Edward says calmly. "It's okay Danny. The fact that the town can't realize it just goes to show how stupid this place really is."

"Well can't argue you there," Danny chuckled, but quickly went back to serious mood. He needed answers and he just couldn't stop the first one that came into mind. "How did you guys even become Halfas?"

All of the new six teens look between each other, and Danny notices the looks Tyrone and Emily give off. They looked a bit sad in fact, grim even. It was making the raven regret a bit for being so blunt in the question. If Halfas are made the same way as him, then he knew that telling the story wasn't a pretty story to tell. Did those two lose someone when they became half ghost? Danny couldn't even image losing Sam or Tucker when he became a ghost. Sure he hates them not, but he still didn't want them to die.

Dona decided to answer this question, her face for once not showing a smile. "Well Danny... there are only two ways a halfa is born. We call it Force halfas and Born halfas."

Danny tipped his head in confusion. "You mean some halfas are born being half a human and ghost?"

She nods, "Yes. Born halfas are children of one human parent and one ghost parent, or other halfas with either or." Dona and the other then frown deeply, and Danny feels a chill go down his spine. "Forced halfas... are not natural. They're humans who get into terrible accidents and end up halfas. Similar to you Danny, those halfas are rare."

Danny couldn't help but shiver at the very thought of what he was. He was a forced halfa. It made sense to be called that in a way cause being forced into a halfa is very painful. The raven sure that that he died when it happened, and the pain was pure hell and much more. He still had phantom pains at times and jolted when he felt it on his back your neck. He looked back at Emily and Tyrone, who looked even more grim. The raven noticed how Emily gripped her shirt a bit too tight, and that made him frown even more.

"You guys are like me then," Danny asked out loud, looking right at the two. "You're Forced?"

Tyrone frowned and sighed, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah Danny. The rest were born halfas, but me and Em here are Forced. We never were half ghost until the day we died and came back."

"...How..?"

He regretted saying it the moment it slipped his lips, but he couldn't help it. Danny had to know how it happened to them. If it was even the same way as him or even Vlad. They got attacked by portals, but how did those two turn half ghost. Emily and Tyrone look at each other before looking back at the hero halfa. With a deep look of grief in his eyes, the buff male stood up and faced Danny with a serious look.

"I was only 12 when it happened to me," He started slowly. "My dad owned a power plant and found a new power source that he wanted to test out. I didn't know by then that it was toxic ectoplasm that their were playing with. A week after my baby sister was born, Dad took me to the plant to see all his new equipment and power source. I was the only one that noticed that something was dangerously wrong, but I was young so no one paid attention to me. I... I don't remember much after that. The plant was having a melt down, and I was trapped with several other workers, separated from my dad. There were bright flashes, I was drowning in green goo... but then I woke up outside the plant in my ghost form carrying two other man that I saved. Seven other men died that day."

Danny was completely frozen in place by this story, but Tyrone just smirked. "A few weeks later, I realized I was a halfa and my ghost name is Toxic."

The raven gasped as green rings formed on Tyrone's waist and began to split apart. Once they did, Danny was shocked to see other ghost standing right before him. He was in a weird suit of armor. His colors were that of toxic green and white with hit of black here and there. His skin had seem to stay the same but with a lighter tone and glowing, with his eyes now glowing a green with a shade darer than from the much skinnier teen. His battle suit was slick and clean, making him look bulkier in his chest and arms. His forearms had two huge tanks of what looked to be green plasma flouting in there, and he wore big white and green boots. Danny did see that he was also wearing a helmet with colors of green, sliver, and black and his T for Toxic on the sides and sliver shades in front of his eyes. In short, the halfa that he looked like a cyborg bad ass.

"Wow," The raven gasped, those words being the only ones he could say for a good solid two minutes. He just couldn't believe there were really other halfas besides himself, Vlad, and Dani. It made him feel a weird feeling. Like he found something he didn't know he was missing. It only made the boy smile more.

As Tyrone smirked at the raven's shocked but happy face, as well as the other born halfas. Emily skipped over and tapped Danny's shoulder, smiling softly. "Wanna hear my story now?" Danny frowned but nodded.

Emily somehow kept her smile, making the halfa tipped his head slightly in confusion before he saw her pulling out a golden heart locket from under her shirt. When she opened it, the teen gasped only softly as a soft tune play out of it. He saw inside of it being a picture of what looked like a younger Emily being held by an old woman looking almost like her. Before he could even ask, Emily spoke. "That's my grandma... I was only five when she died. She was my favorite person in the world, and she called me her sunshine."

She smiled up at Danny, but he could see a slight tear forming into her eyes as she continued. "You see Danny... My parents worked for the GIW before I was born. They were really smart and very good at what they were doing, even though Grandma never approved of them killing ghost." She sighed and tucked the locket back into her shirt, deciding to float in front of the raven as she crossed her legs and arms. "After she died, my parents had hoped that she wouldn't come back a ghost since she died from a heart attack. Sadly for them, she came back and took care of me like when she was alive. My parents told me to stay away from her, calling her a monster..."

Danny saw how she frowned and clutched her hands into fist, showing rage that was still there. He was shocked and looked at the others, who have either held frowns of anger or sadness. Needing to know more himself, he pushed her one. "What happened?" He knew it was wrong to ask, but he had to know. To hear that family would turn on each other cause one was a ghost made his skin claw, but he needed to know the ending.

Emily looked into the boy's baby blue eyes and sighed again, knowing she needed to tell her halfa tell. She touched her chest, where the locket was, and made a comment. "My grandma was a painter, she painted all her life. She tried teaching me so many times, but my mother always denied it, saying it was stupid and unneeded. Hehe, she said that to her own mother." She shook her head and frowned, continuing the story. "Anyway, my parents decided to try and move us away from my grandma, but it didn't work. She came where I went. I was her tether to the human world. She wouldn't pass on until she knew I was ready to grow up without her... My Parents... John and Karen... decided to get help in the matter..."

"They brought in the GIW."

"Yeah, they did," Emily growled and spoke in complete rage. "They tried to kidnap her when we were in the park. She fought so hard trying to protect me and others from the crossed fire... but my grandma wasn't a strong ghost.. She couldn't hold them off forever. When she went down.. I stood in their way, pleading for them to stop, but they didn't listen. Karen decided to just end us both, and took the final shot."

That made Danny freeze as if his powers froze his body. He couldn't believe it, how could anyone do that to their own daughter and mother? He thought on how Emily must have felt when her very own mother put the gun into her small face, showing nothing but hatred and disgust for deciding to help a ghost that use to be your own mother. Danny never wanted that to happen to himself, but now just hearing Emily tell her story, he feared his own family turning against him. He couldn't help but shiver as he looked back at Emily.

"Karen fire at us both... Grandma protected me, but my body was thrown over a pole... my skull and neck were cracked. I don't remember much after that, but I do remember my grandmother... she floated over to me... she pulled something out of her chest and shoved it into mine." She shivered and frowns. "It hurt badly, but when I woke u... I flew. I was alone by myself for about three years until Ivy found me and helped me understand what I became. My grandma gave me her very core to save my life, and I became Rose Brush the halfa."

A bright red ring shined on Emily's middle and split, showing her now halfa form. Danny was shocked by the story, but was completely thrown away by Emily's ghost costume. Her skin became blue, and her once pink hair became fury rose red with paint brushes and tools sticking out in the braid. She wore a darker red and black t-shirt with a bit of paint spots on it, and a strap on purse over her shoulder. Her pants were black leggings with red markings forming a rose on her right thigh, and her shoes were black boots. Danny could see her happy smile on her now paint covered face and her eyes were a bright but light shade of red, almost looking pink in color. What really shocked the raven was the fact that Emily had a big fucking paint brush strapped to the back of her back, along with another one looking to be a much wider brush. She looked like something straight out of a video game.

"Damn Emily," Edward said in the back of them with a slight smirk. "I haven't seen you in your form for a while. Were you always that red?"

Emily pouted at the other teens laughing at her before she smirked and grabbed her brush from her back. Danny only had a short second to realize her intentions and ducked as she swung her brush, the brush glowing green and firing green paint bombs at Ed, Dona, and Timmy. Ivy and Tyrone only dodging in seconds like Danny.

"Oh I'm so sorry Eddie. Do you some red to add to that green on your shirt," Emily playfully smirked as she strapped her brush back on her back.

Ed just shook his head and turned intangible to get the paint off, as well as the other two. "No way Em. I think I'm good."

Danny saw them do this as Ivy just rolled her eyes and floated a bit before sitting back down. The raven could do nothing but grin like a goof ball. "You guys are awesome!"

Dona chuckled and flew towards the raven, her eyes showing a playful nature in them. "Well what do you think we are when you meet six other halfas in the room?" She then showed her purple ring as it split and showed her halfa form. Danny blushed as he saw the upbeat girl turn into a cat lady costume. Her skin became lighter and her curly brown hair was now purple and tied up in a bun. She wore a one piece purple and sliver tights with her logo of K and S on the chest. Her hands became that of sliver claws and her feet were bare with smaller, but noticeable claws as well. What really top it off was the sliver white cat ears Dona had now as well as a sliver tail. She winked and flicked her tail at him, giggling. "Names Kitty Spirit! Daughter of the male ghost Shadow Lion and female human Crystal Peaks! Meow~"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Danny turned towards Timmy and yelped to see tons of green glowing tech come out of his backpack. The nerds transformation was different from the rest. The tech attached to the boy and almost seem to melted into his very own pale skin. It was pretty gross, but soon he began to glow and his halfa form was shown in all of its glory. Danny couldn't help but think of Technus at this point. Timmy's whole body became that of an computer. His skin had became green and he had wire looking hair now. His eyes were completely blue and looked of that of a scanning screen. He wore a cyborg type suit with most of his left side being pure dark green metal suit. His hands on holes in them looking to be blasters, and his feet became boots. He saluted and grinned, "This is Tech Tim! Son of the one and only Technus!"

"What!?" Danny shouted in shock, that was completely new. "You're father is Technus!? What crazy female would even date that guy."

Timmy shrugged and smiled. "No idea, but my mom loves that man. I came to see him today anyhow. Plus he's not completely evil Danny, just really obsessed when it comes to tech."

"I can know. He tells me a lot."

Ed just chuckled and looked at Ivy with a smirk, turning to Danny. "Guess were up huh?"

The two transform at the same time, shocking the raven when he saw their ghost forms. Ivy was pretty surprising none of the less. When she transform, Danny thought that he was seeing a weird mix between Ember and plant Sam back when she was controlled by undergrowth. Her once nice blonde hair now became green flaming hair with a purple flower headband on top. Her dress was now made of massive leaves and vines, and her skin had become a light shade of blue. Her dress was very different from when Sam was taken by undergrowth. Instead of being very revealing, the raven was shocked to see her plant dress having long sleeves made out of smaller leaves and vines, and instead of having bared feet Ivy had black bark looking boots with green flaming laces. On her back, Ivy was carrying what looked to be a black violin case which was most likely her weapon, and when he finally looked into her eyes, Danny was shocked to see that they were pure purple orbs.

Before Danny could even comment on her outfit, Edward soon began to transform. If he thought they looked alike as human, they were mere mirror images in ghost form.

The raven was in shock when he saw basically his ghost self standing in Ed's place. Edward had everything almost to a key. His neon green eyes, tan skin, and same wild white hair was just like Phantom's. He even wore a hazmat suit just like him, but once Danny looked again more closely he could see that Ed had some differences. For starters Ed's white hair had a light blue tint to it, almost making it look like it was glowing. Then came how Ed's body was built up a bit more than Danny, with a much more muscle but still slim in body. Truthfully, the raven was a bit jealous about that. Finally came the suit. Ed's hazmat suit was the same black and white as his, but his white belt had a green design on it as well as his white gloves. His boots were black however, and finally his logo was much different. It was bright green with the letters S and P on the center. In short, Edward looked like he could be the twin brother of Danny Phantom.

"Whoa…" Danny mumbled out, completely shocked by Ed's ghost form.

Ivy smirked and rolled her eyes, flicking her flaming green hair with her hand as she crossed her arms. "See Edward, told you he be gaping like a fish at your form."

"Cut him some slack Ivy," Ed chuckled, messing with his white blue tinted hair the same way Danny would. "It's not everyday you see a person that's your reflection."

DJ, who was now Kitten Spirit, giggled as she sat by the others who either smirked or laugh themselves. Danny just looked at all of the teens around him. It was amazing just looking at them all. Every last one of them looked so amazing and cool, and as he looked at each of them more closer, he couldn't help but feel his core grow and beat rapidly behind his rapid heart. Soon a smile grew on his face and he couldn't help but let a choked chuckle and sob escape past his lips.

He wasn't alone anymore. There were more of them out there. People like him, with powers and flaws of their own. Each having their own special power. Each one being halfas either born or forced. Danny just couldn't help it. For once in his life, these last two years of hell, he didn't feel alone anymore.

Emily, who was Rose now, came up to the raven and placed a gloves hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at her in shock, but soon smiled as she gave him one as well. She chuckled and nodded, "We know this can get overwhelming Danny, and believe us, this isn't a dream."

Danny nodded and chuckled again, wiping away the tears that threatened to come up. "I just," He said after clearing his throat. "I just have so many questions now. About Halfas and ghost as a whole."

Tyrone, being Toxic now spoke up with a nod. "We'll answer your questions Danny."

"Thanks," He smiled before taking a deep breath, looking at all six of the new halfas in front of him. "First off… I guess… would be why did you guys came to Amity Park?"

_**I hope you guys enjoyed my version of halfas very much! I was thinking hard on this one, and I wanted their to be born halfas since many have said that Danny's kids might be halfas too!**_

_**Anyway, on to the next chapter!**_


	3. Learning of Cores

"Why did you guys come here to Amity Park?"

It was the first, and really honest question that Danny had after he met the brand new halfas. All seven of them were now out of his house and just hanging out just outside of Amity Park, flying around in their ghost forms.

Danny didn't want them to answer his question back in Amity Park due to his enemies, and his parents, being able to sneak on it and found out too much. The others really didn't seem to mind and followed him to a quiet place to chat. Even though the halfa was bubbling in excitement and honest curiosity, he couldn't help but be wary around them. He didn't really know them too well, and they could be a threat to him about his secret. What if they were working for Vlad? It wouldn't be a far stretch since Edward looked so much like him. Then what about Ivy and Timothy. They were children and grandchildren of the infamous Techunus, Undergrowth, and Ember. That was a story Danny just had to know.

But first, he needed his most important question answered.

As they finally made it to Danny's secret stop in the woods, he landed down and stayed in his ghost form as the others cam flying down themselves. Just like Danny's human form was different, so was his ghost form. No one has really seen it yet do to the halfa just changing it two days ago, but he felt like he needed a new look. His hazmat suit now had short sleeves since now he wore black knuckle gloves. His suit was now completely black with only the belt and boots being silver gray. His boots were covered in black buckles and belts, and his logo stayed the same as always, showing the D with the P in the center.

As the other six came down and laid to the ground, Emily, now Rose, was quick to comment on the white haired halfa's new outfit. "Wow Phantom, loving the look."

Danny, now as Phantom, smiled "Thanks, felt like I needed a new look."

"At least you and Edward don't dress the same," Dona, now Kitten, spoke up as she giggled happily. "You look like a Gothic twin brother of his."

Ed, now Shadow, just rolled his eyes as he smirked at the rest of his team. He was surprised that Danny changed his suit, but found it a good thing since they did looked so much alike. At least this way they could be told apart. Bad news way that people might mistake him for the real Phantom. That was going to have to be fixed.

Tyrone was the first to sit back on a rock and relax, smiling as he turned towards his other teammates. "Well now that we are here, might as see who wants to start talking."

As the rest nodded and either sat down or floated on their spot, Phantom decided to stay floating as well. He crossed his arms waiting for them to answer his first question but also keeping his face passive, not wanting them to think he thought bad of them yet. He, unlike his ex-friends, was willing to give them a chance.

With a quick glance around everyone, Timothy, now being Tech, was the first to nod and begin answering Phantom's questions. "Well Danny," He spoke calmly, "The reason we came to Amity Park was cause of two things. One, we're still on summer vacation from our own school, and two we are on a mission to meet Danny Phantom and check out the the town."

"Okay, and why do you guys want to see me," Phantom raised a brow.

"Simple reasons Phantom," Ivy answered next, her form still a ghost as she leaned next to a tree. "Our council, which run the ghost and halfa kind, wanted us to see if you were really a halfa and if you were willing to join our group."

Seeing how this information shocked and confused the white haired ghost, Shadow decided to speak up next to clarify. "You see Danny, our council is not the same like the Observants in the Ghost I bet you have met. Those guys think they run the Ghost, but really their only meant to handle and watch it's activity with the human world. Plus, they really don't like Halfas."

"That I definitely know," Phantom nodded and frowned. "They tried to get Clockwork to kill me cause I was a danger to the future one time. They still think I'm a bad halfa to have running around."

"They all hate halfas. They think we're something that shouldn't be real and could be a threat to the Ghost mixing in with humans. Those one dipsticks," Ivy spat out, showing her disgust for them.

Kitten, sitting up on a tree branch, was kicking her legs as she smiled down at Phantom and the rest. She stated boldly, "They really hate us Born Halfas more due to ghost mating with humans. Our Council is really run by the leaders of the Ghost Zone plus the leaders of the Halfa community. You may have met most of the Ghost leaders."

Phantom asked, "I have?"

"Yup Phantom," Tyrone answered, counting off his fingers. "The ghost leaders are Clockwork, Pandora, Frostbite, Captain Rook, Western Smith, Tyrant, and even Dora. there's also the Fright Knight, but he isn't a leader of any realm"

"Wow. Never met Rook, Smith, or Tyrant before. I bet their really powerful ghost."

"They are," Rose smiled. "And don't worry only Tyrant hates you."

"Oh boy," Phantom rolled his eyes, hoping not to make an enemy with on of the ghost that basically rule the Ghost Zone. This was a lot of stuff to take in, but he slowly closed his eyes as he took in everything that the six had said and took a big deep breath. So they were on a mission to meet him and try to make him join their team. Seemed reasonable, but why now? Was there a threat to ghost and halfa kind and they figured they needed him. Sounds like something Clockwork would do. He wouldn't mind joining their team, it might be pretty cool to be with teens like him and learn more about their kind. However, his core was still being wary about them.

With a frown, he looked at Edward and spoke as bluntly but gently as he could. "Do you know Veld Masters?"

shadow frowned and shook his head, his green eyes showing confusion. "Can't say that I do. Why?"

"Well you guys already know his halfa form Vlad Plasmius," the group nodded before Phantom sighed and frowned grimly. "He's my arch enemy. We've been fighting for about three years now and he became the town's mayor yet again. He's trying to get me to be his son just cause we thought to be the only halfas alive. He also wants my mother to dumb my father and be with him, that crazy fruitloop." Kitten gagged in disgust while the rest looked either sick or upset at what Phantom just explained.

He then looked at Shadow with darker eyes, getting to his point. "About two years ago, Vlad had gotten my DNA to try and create a new version of me to make his son. He started to give up on me ever joining him, but his clones were all failures. All but for one, who turned out to be a eight year old child named Danielle Phantom. She's pretty much a daughter to me even though we call each other cousins. She was used by Vlad to get my mid morphing DNA so he can created a son. He was a fool since he could have had a daughter instead. Dani escaped, but now is gone since she fly around the world."

Timothy frowned as he took all of this in. "I get it now. You want to make sure that Shadow isn't another clone."

Phantom nodded sadly and saw a bit of look of hurt in Shadow's eyes, eyes so close to his own neon green. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I just need to be sure. Vlad would do anything to get me as his son, and you look so much like me it's kind of scary."

"No need to be afraid Phantom," Shadow smiled, coming closer to the white haired halfa. "I get why you are being wary of us, more so with me, Tech, and Poison. Believe me though, I'm not one of your perfect clones. I have a family. Awesome ghost mom and a cool wicked human dad, plus a little sister and brother."

"I believe you Shadow, which only make my problem worse. I don't know how long you guys plan to stay, but Vlad will find out about this. If he can't have me… he'll try a shot with you." Phantom said in a dark and serious tone, worried for his reflection to share his same faith with Vlad being an enemy.

Rose chuckled, smirking as she gripped her massive brush weapon. "He'll have to get through us if he dares tries to hurt Shadow."

"And you as well Phantom," Ivy, now being Poison, nodded. "You're apart of our group now, and that means we all stick together."

Kitten jumped down from her branch and cheered. "Yeah! Our team can't be beat!"

Both Tech and Toxic nodded as Shadow placed a hand on the young halfa's shoulder. Danny was very happy to get the support he needed, and making sure that Shadow wasn't his clone. After that was settled, they all sat a be more while Danny asked about their mission. It seemed pretty simple cause all the team had to do was get Phantom to join the team and teach him everything about Halfas and ghost in general. After that was settled, they plan to train him so that he can be ready for their next mission they will get after the school year was up. It also meant that the six would have to enrol in Danny's school, which he didn't mind but he felt bad that some of them would have to be separated from their family.

"Relax Danny," Tyrone says calmly, returning back to his human form. "My father is planning on building a new power plant in the next city over from here. My place is only a thirty minute drive and a fifteen minute fly. I'll be fine."

"Same with me," Dona smiled. "My partners don't mind the move since we needed a new place for a while. They own a clothing line so they can open up really anywhere they want."

"Me and my family are in the ghost Zone so if anything I'm just moving closer to home," Timothy said, reminding the raven that he was Techunus' son.

"What about the rest of you," Danny, also in human form now, asked the other three who haven't spoken.

Edward smiled as he chuckled. "My family moved in last week to Amity Park, my Dad took a simple job of working in a car shop. It's not much, but it will do."

Ivy shrugged as Emily blushed a bit. "Emily is rich and lives with me and my family. She already bought a place for all of us here so we can hang out. I live with her for the time being."

"Really Emily?" Danny was shocked to hear that the halfa with really no family was rich.

The pink haired teen blushed and nodded, twirling her hair. "Even though my… parents… were mean to me and tried to kill me, they were very rich. After they 'disappeared' a few years back, their companies found me and told me how I owned everything they had. Now I just live with Ivy since her folks like me, but honestly I can live wherever I want."

"Wow, you are the third person I know that is wealthy."

"You mean besides Masters and the Manson," Emily commented, smiling when seeing Danny's shock. "I know about their own wealth and they are mice compared to my hawk empire. Masters been trying to but my companies for three years, and yet he doesn't know that I own everything."

"I love to see the look on that vampire's shit face when he finds out," Timothy snickered as he fixed his glasses.

Danny smiled happily at the group, shocked but glad that he could trust these guys. The surprising thing was that he just couldn't seem to distrust them. His core was singing in joy at learning more halfas were out there, that he wasn't alone and he could be with people who understand him. Honestly he kind of felt like a child surrounded by well educated halfas. Sure he knew much about ghost, even more than his ex-friend know, but just remembering what their ghost halfas looked like and the powers he believes Dona to have, there was just so much more he still didn't know. The raven felt like he could bounce in his seat wanting to learn it all.

Emily than seem to chuckle under her breath, snapping Danny out of his thoughts as she said. "Dona, could you not spread your emotions again. Danny looks really to jump around like a child on Christmas morning."

Hearing her words, Danny's eyes widen in shock once he realized how he was repetitively bouncing his leg on he sat on a log. He looked a bit worried if not for his smile which he quickly wiped away. The group just smiled at him as he looked at DJ, seeing her blush as she was bouncing her leg in a much faster pace than he was just doing. He also noticed a slime and barely noticeable aura surrounding her. It was yellow, almost a gold like color. Was she using her powers again?

"Hold up," Danny raised a hand, getting everyone's attention again. "I've been around ghost for two years now, but I never heard of a ghost power like DJ's. How is that possible?"

"Simple Danny," Edward answered the other raven. "It's based on DJ's core. You see, there are many different cores out there but the basic types are elemental, material, creature, and emotional. There can one pacific core or a mix of two each. DJ's is a mix with an emotional and a creature core."

"My powers are basically cat like abilities, but one of them is called emotion control. When I focus on one emotion, I can spread it to the point where other ghost can feel the same emotion. I can also pick up on different emotions as well," DJ explained further.

Danny took in all of this information with wide shocking eyes. He didn't think about different cores like that before, or even bothering to learn. As he looked at the teen over, he started to grow more fascinated with their knowable of ghost and their kind. Just thinking about that made the raven blush a bit in embarrassment; he felt like a rookie all over again.

"Man that all sounds cool DJ," He replied to the dark brunette female, looking at the rest. "What type of cores do you guys have?"

Timothy just grinned and pushed his glasses up his nose, rubbing his neck. "Mine's just a material core which is a tech core. I can control and possess anything electric." He waved his hand as it glowed a light green hue. With that hand movement, both Ivy's and Tyrone's phones floated in the air and fell back in their hands.

Tyrone smirked and left a green energy ball form in his hands. To Danny's shock, the ball was more gooey then his normal blast. The dark skin teen then spoke, "My core is an element core called Plasma. It's very rare since it's close to a fire core. Basically I can melt myself and control plasma as well as make big ass explosives with this stuff."

"Mine is an material core," Emily smiled as she summoned her massive paintbrush weapon. "Obviously it is an art core, which allows me to control paint and art tools. Anything I draw or paint comes to life, but only for a short while depending on how much energy I use."

Ivy smirked with a roll of her eyes. "Well mine is a mix core between fire, plant, and music. Shocking I know. Three mix cores are very rare and dangerous since we tend to be unstable at times. Plus fire and plant isn't a good mix either."

"Then how come you gotten a core like that," Danny asked, shocked how a many cores Ivy had.

She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree, not really caring about her dress as she answered. "Well like i said Ember is my aunt. My Dad believes that I got my fire and music like talent from her. As for my plant core, I got it from Undergrowth. He's sort of my ghost grandfather."

Danny would have screamed in shock or rage at this point, but mostly he felt his body go completely numb. He turned to see DJ still holding using her powers. Maybe to make sure he didn't blow up on Ivy or the others. He could tell that she was trying to keep him calm, but the shock and ever bits of rage he felt towards all of this was only numbing his emotions all together. DJ was really seeming to try hard too. The raven took note on how powerful she might really be with that power, but soon he calmed himself down so that she could let go of the energy she was using. He didn't want to tire his friend out.

Everyone had saw this and Ivy continued with a raise of her hand. "Relax Danny. My mother isn't someone that you know or even close to my Grandfather. After he found out that my mom married a human man, she left the ghost zone to be with him. She's named Rosebud, but calls herself Ruby. I've never really met my grandfather though. Is he still evil.?"

"Yeah," Danny frowned, feeling only slightly bad and shocked that one: he had beaten Ivy's Grandfather, and two: that she was even related to the asshole. "He tried taking over the whole world and took control of my old friends and family."

"Good thing you beaten his ass. That old weed will never learn," She frowned, looking down at her feet. Danny felt really bad for her.

Ed decided to speak at this. "As for my core Danny, I'm an ice core. Very common like fire cores."

"Damn it," Danny shots, making all of the other powerful teens flinch and look at him in slight shock. "Not only do we look alike, in both forms, but we even have the same cores! That's official, I must be adopted. I found my long lost twin."

The rest of the twins laugh, Ed patting the shocked raven on the back as he shook his head. "Trust me Danny, I'm an only child. Though it is shocking how close we look alike."

Tyrone chuckled. "Two Edwards is too many already. Next they'll start speaking in unison."

"Hey! No we won't!" said both Ed and Danny in perfect unison, making both raven blush slightly at the roars of laughter that came at time. "Hey you, stop that!" They did it again, only making the laughter grow in volume.

Pretty soon the whole group started to laugh, finding the whole thing pretty funny. This was a very eventful afternoon, Danny just sure hopes that when school comes back around this next week that hell won't break loose. He's already got a mission and these six other hybrids on his head. What more does he need to worry about?

_**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	4. Making a Scene in School

"I was so wrong. There was more I needed to worry about." Danny spoke out loud to himself, even though the six other halfas could hear him perfectly.

How could he even forget for a second that everything was going to be easy as baking a cake? Here he was, with six other ghost hybrids, in front of the very doors of Casper High. A school filled with not only bullies and a social latter status, but his ex-best friends who would no doubt be on his back side once they see his six new best friends. What's even worse was that one of them looked just like him. Yup, Danny sure didn't think of this part much when it was still the weekend. He knew he didn't need to take care of the other halfas, knowing that they can handle themselves, but he just knows that they will cause a big scene, and that's something the halfa hero didn't want right now.

However, the weekend wasn't so bad for the young halfa. While his parents were out again with the Mayor, Vlad of course, on some ghost hunting protocols Danny has been learning more about his kind and ghosts in general. There was so much he didn't know or had gotten completely wrong, most of it being the things he could or couldn't do. On Saturday he learned about some weapons he would be good at using for fighting, and his the weapon he was born to use with his core was still kind of off putting and scary, but the raven said he would grow use to it. He learned how to control his doublecations better to the point where he can now much two without feeling tired out. Each halfa had taught him something, or was still teaching him.

DJ was teaching him how to pretty control his ghost weapon. Almost every humanoid type ghost had one, like Ember or even Skuller. Some don't even know that they have a weapon within their cores which doesn't let them train better in how to use and perfect their power. Surprisingly, Danny just realized that Vlad doesn't even know his core weapon. The Box ghost and the Lunch Lady do though which to be honest was very surprising. They were weak level ghost compared to Vald, but yet they had box cutters and a a butcher knife at their fingertips. At that one split second, he kinda felt bad for the fruitloop, but almost. DJ taught him how it takes tons of concentration and ectoplasm to summon and even keep holding a core weapon. Her weapon is surprisingly a Katana, a light and very swift weapon similar to her cat core. It was pretty cool.

Timothy and Tyrone taught him mostly math and combat skills, but it was working out in the long run when it came to fighting ghost and even hunters in the long run. With math he learned better how to time things out and even figure out how most little ghost hunting tech works, even though he still was having trouble. Things like little lasers or even force fields are pretty to disable now for Danny instead of just blasting them to bits. Next was combat, which the raven was already pretty good at but this time he was much more focused and fast, learning his opponent's moves. This area can always be perfected so learning how to do it better was always helpful. Also might that he had to get in shape.

Ivy worked on how to fight off some ghost abilities Danny fell under to in his last battles, like Ember's music and even Freakshows control. Turns out tons of other ghost can control other ghost, and many would like their hands on halfas. Since Ivy had some of those mind controlling abilities, she could teach others to fight off weaker one in better to protect their kind. Just the thought of not having his own free will still terrified Danny, more so since Freakshow took control of him. It still is hard fighting it off, and it was very uncomfortable for him when Ivy and even DJ took control of his emotions and mind, but he knew why he had to learn and fought with everything that he had. He still can't seem to fight off all of the control, but he was getting better.

Emily was more calmer and just made sure that Danny's healing properties and ectoplasm blood was normal. She did teach him little things like reactions to other cores and even a bit of history on ghost culture. Everyone pitched in on this subject, but Emily took the role more. There was so much to ghost history and even holidays that Danny had never knew about before, and to be honest he felt like a child in a candy story. He learned about Death Day, other Kings of The Ghost Zone, and even some history on wars between different group of ghost. It was all so amazing, and Danny was still learning more each day.

With Edward he learned more based on his ice core. Danny was already pretty good with his ice core, but he did learn some sick ass tricks with it. Turns out that ice cores have a lot more control then they realize. Ice is a very common core, but it is also one of the powerful ones out there right next to Fire. These two cores have a long history together going back as far as Dragons with these cores. Dragons only had ice and fire cores and no other cores. They are the oldest and still the most powerful cores in the whole ghost zone, but that also meant their were wars between the ghost who had these cores. To this day most fire core ghost and halfas can't seem to get along with the ice core ghost and halfas. It made sense as to why even Danny can't get along with Vlad, their cores wouldn't even allow it to be fully possible. They were always meant to fight. Always at war.

After the weekend was done and over with, on Monday the six went to get their schedules for classes in Danny's school. Now they all had gotten their school supplies and were now standing right outside the doors with Danny in the lead, and to be honest the raven was nervous.

"Danny," the raven turned back to Ed and the rest. His reflection smiling calmly as he patted his back. "Don't be so stressed out. We'll be fine."

Danny smiled but still let out a sigh as he rubbed his face. "Thank Ed, but that doesn't really help much."

"Yeah I figured."

"Why are we even standing here," Ivy said with a roll of her eyes, looking over her soft blue dress before crossing her arms. "Let's just go inside already. We're gonna be late if we stand here."

"Sorry guys. I'm just worried about the jocks and A-listers messing with us… and… Sam and Tucker too.." Danny mumbled bitterly, and all of the halfas frowned deeply at the sound of those two names.

Just like the other halfas had been teaching Danny about ghost, the raven had been telling them about his life in Amity. He felt like he didn't need to lie, but yet he still kept some little things away from them. He mostly spoke about the school status and his family and friends, as well as enemies. Since the new school year, the raven has gotten less enemies to make a truce with him like Ember and Johnny 13, but some of them just like to fight him for the sake of it. Vlad was still his enemy wanting him to join his side, and his parents still hated Phantom. When he told the others about how badly his parents, the other halfas had gotten kind of protective of him. More so Ivy and Edward to his surprise. Something about them looking alike as gotten Ed to act more like twin towards Danny, not that he minded. Ivy was kind of like Jazz, but more bitter and meaner. It wasn't a bad thing either.

Then when he came up about Sam and Tucker, he almost couldn't take it. It's only been two months and went the pain of betrayal still hurt badly. Danny had explained his issues with them and their broken friendship, but it took a lot out of him to even continue. DJ felt the raw emotions and almost cried herself. How can the only two people besides his sister turn on him like that, becoming so selfish in the process. They were happy that they didn't reveal the raven's secrets, everyone of the new halfas swore to never let those two hurt Danny again. The young teen was happy for that, but he knew he would have to face them sooner or later. Sam and Tucker will be coming at him with questions, and most likely tell him to stay away from Edward and the others. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid in front of the whole school.

"Forget about those assholes Danny," Tyrone stated, placing a hand on the young raven's shoulder as the others nod with him.

"He's right," Emily smiled happily. "You have us now Danny, and that means that we will stick by you no matter!"

DJ and Timmy nodded with them as well as Ivy just smirked in agreement. Danny's nerves slowly started to ease while Ed smiled along with his reflection, his arm still over the other's shoulder. the former raven sighed, letting out a smile of his own. "Alright. Let's face the music!"

Ivy smirked, letting out a chuckle. "Now you're speaking my language." She was the first to move forward and raise her heal to the double doors. Before Danny and the others could stop her, she kicked the doors open, letting a loud bang hit through the echo like walls.

All of the students of Casper High, even some o the teachers, looked towards the entrance in complete and utter shock. Danny groaned inward deep into his mind while the others just seem to sweat drop at Ivy's boldness. That could have gone much better.

The blonde halfa didn't seem to mind the students' stares though as she let her foot come down back on the ground. She kept a passive look on her face while she nodded her friends from behind her to come on. DJ smiled as she was the first to start following their blonde friend, the rest smiling and following after her. They all walked quietly through the halls and pass several of the students now completely watching the seven member group, one of them being the raven they all knew too well. Danny couldn't help but hear all of their whispers to the about the group, sinking lower in the middle of his friends as he continued to try and ignore the others around them. He heard everything. Most of them were about how cute Dj and Ivy were, and how tough looking Tyrone was. Some stated how Timmy and Emily looked like geek worthy popular, and many have looked at Danny and Edward as if they were living in a dream.

Danny felt like he might suffocate under all of the stares, but the soft touch of Ed and Dj grabbing onto his shoulders did calm him down a bit more. Edward began to chuckle slinging his arm around Danny's shoulders once more as the two walked side by side. For some odd reason, Danny liked it. The effects of another person so cheerful but looking like himself relaxed him, and the fact that they had very similar ice cores helped as well. He couldn't help but smile just as brightly as Ed and the others as they laughed and talked among themselves, completely ignoring the students still watching them.

Two bad two people had to ruin their happy time on their way to the office.

"Hey ladies~"

All seven of the halfas stopped dead in their tracks as the popular jock none other as Dash Baxter, and the popular girl named Paulina, walked up to them with big grins and smirks on their faces. the other A-Listers were with them too. Danny became tensed and cold dead away as the blonde jock came up to him and his new friends. All of the boys quickly realized that Dash was talking about DJ and Ivy, being the only two girls that the blonde quarterback was even looking at. It was like the rest weren't even there to the jerk, and the way he was staring down the two girls made all them feel just about ready to punch the asshole.

Ivy and DJ looked unfazed by the blonde jock and the two just looked at each other before turning back to the boy before them. DJ was the first one to speak bluntly, "Can we help you?"

"You sure can you black chocolate goodness," Dash purred, making Emily in the back gag while the other boys just wrinkled their nose in disgust. "You can help me by giving me your name, and saying to coming to the Homecoming game with me."

DJ looked down at the boy's feet, then back up the blonde's face. Her face was blank as could be, which shocked Danny. He never seen the upbeat girl be so emotionless before, and this one can control emotions. It was pretty ironic in a way. Ivy looked ready to puke herself, but the dark skin brunette held her back and looked up deep within the blonde boy's face, her own turning into a doll like look before it became a smile. "Nope."

The full cheerfulness of the reject hit the other six and the A-Listers like a jackhammer. It was just so shocking that both Emily and Ed, and Timmy laughed while the other two just smiled at the jock's wide open mouth face. Danny had a similar face, but only for a second before he began laughing along with the others. DJ just smiled and looked down at her bag as she pulled out her schedule, smiling as she completely ignored Dash. "Hey look," Dona stated happily. looking at the others. "My Locker is right here!"

"Hey," Dash snapped out of his frozen state, frowning deeply. "No one says no to Dash Baxter!"

"But I just did," DJ looked back at him with a blank look, tipping her head only slightly. "Do you need me to say it again? Maybe you missed it while you were too busy looking at my breasts."

The blush on Dash's face was priceless, even the other A-Listers were laughing at this point. The football playing teen only blushed harder before glaring at DJ with utter rage. How dare does this chick reject him? He was Dash Baxter, leader quarterback and most popular boy in school! He can get any chick that he wanted and then some. Why would a hot girl like her reject a smoking hot guy like him? She must be crazy, that was the only thing that made sense to the teen. Perhaps Fen-trud really had gotten into this beauty before him. Bummer, but it was her lost. Looks like he's just gonna have to settle on the blonde one. It was for the best, this one was way hotter. Even more so than Paulina.

Fixing himself up, Dash smirked over at Ivy and flexed his arms and biceps in front of her, hoping to impress her and make DJ jealous. "Hey good looking~ Looks like I'm still free and you have the honor of going out with me to the Homeworld game. What do you say?"

Ivy frowns deeply, making a slight growl in her throat as she looked deadly into the blonde's eyes. "I rather die and have my body shoved down a lion's throat than even say yes to you." She then decided to kick the jock in the crotch, lighting up a girly scream that run throughout the school.

Danny's mouth drops to the floor at the next scene. Dash seem to have lost it and went to hit Ivy even though his balls were mostly likely kicked back into him. It was a bad move on his part though as Ivy stepped to the side and DJ gave the blonde jock an uppercut to the chin, slinging up into the air and on to the ground out cold. No one had said a word as they looked between the two girls and Dash's bloody nose. To be honest, Danny knew that a fight was coming the moment they walked in, he just never thought of the girls really starting the fight. The other jocks were clearly angry or afraid, but wouldn't die to fight a girl much less punch them. Paulina and her gang though were a different story.

"What the Hell Bitch," Paulina snapped at the two halfa females. "You can't just beat up my boyfriend like that!"

"That was your boyfriend," Edward raised an eyebrow to this, looking completely shocked that this Latina chick was okay with her man flirting with other woman. "In what human or Zone did you come from where it is okay for that asshole to flirt with girls when he is already taken?"

Paulina looked right at the well dressed raven, shifting her eyes between Ed and Danny as they both stood side by side. Her face showed that she was unimpressed, even a little annoyed that the boy even bother to talk to her. "You ask you freak of the school?" She then smirked, " Decided that you hated being alone and went ahead and paid these whores and dicks to be your new friends. The Goth and Pervert were right to leave your ass."

Edward, plus the others, where shocked by this woman's harsh words while Danny flinched and raised his hand. "Um… you're talking to the wrong raven hair Paulina. I'm Danny."

"And I'm Ed, but you should only call me Edward," Ed stated coldly, his eyes turning into a harsh glare.

Paulina looked like she got slapped in the face. Who know the Fenton freak had such a hot ass twin. Now that she looked further between the two, she saw a slight difference between the two. The one on the left was much cleaner looking and well dressed, even looked slightly more handsome. She smirked lustfully at the copy and pushed passed DJ to get closer to the two ravens, making both of the very uncomfortable. Tyrone and Timmy backed away from the three quickly while Emily and Ivy glared at the bitch with death glares. Danny moved slightly back, feeling Paulina's hand push him slightly to the side while Ed was left defenseless with the Latina chick, but he looked unafraid. The long hair teen purred as she placed a hand on his chest, causing him to shiver, but not in arousal. More so on the opposite side of that word, Danny and the rest could see that it was a shiver of disgust.

"Well forget me handsome," Paulina purred out, making her pink lipstick lips push up in a fine little slutty pout, trying to seem as sexy as possible. "Maybe we could hang out sometime Eddie. I know i would be much funnier to hang out with than these freaks."

Ed though didn't show any signs of really enjoying this much attention, in fact he looked ready to freeze the girl were she stood. With a deep and heated growl, scaring Paulina and the other students, the well dressed raven pushed the female off of him, spatting in disgusting that he had to touch the slut.

"What is wrong with you," a gasp were heard around the crowd watching, but he continued on. "Not only was that disgusting and highly inappropriate, but you literally would insult my friends and ask out a boy that is a copy of the one you just called a freak and insulted. How dare you!? I would never date or even touch a shallow woman like you Paulina, and my name isn't Eddie!"

Paulina was shocked. No boy could resist her charms, not even Fenton. Not only that but this boy, this new freak, just embarrassed and rejected her in front of the whole school no doubt. No one does that to the most beautiful girl in school. "Why would you care about Fenton anyway," She crossed her arms, glaring at the raven who shrunk a bit under all of the stares. "He's a freak, a loser. I say you six ditch him before you infected with his freakishness. His last friends did the same."

"Sadly for you bitch," Ivy snapped, glaring at the dark skin Latina. "We aren't like his last friends."

Emily nodded, as did the others, protecting Danny in a circle. "Yeah! Danny is an awesome person, and those who ditched are fools to do so."

Tyrone frowned deeply, "I'm shocked that people like you are real in this school, let alone this world. I think you're the freak around here."

That hit Paulina hard. "What!?"

Timmy pushed his glasses up, frowning, "It would seem that these A-Listers are very simple minded people., think with the capacity of a wild lion."

"Are you calling me animal!?"

"Oh please, even Lions can think better than you," Ed rolled his eyes, pushing the shocked and pissed out female as he wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder again, grinning. "Look little miss chicka, the fact is that we are Danny's friends. If that makes us freaks than fine. It's better being with my twin here than getting my thorat choked out by your slimy ass tongue."

Some random football jock tried to cover up his laughter, but he and the other students around them quickly failed to do so as many of their peers began to laugh and chuckle at the red tomato female now foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. Danny was shocked beyond belief, but he couldn't stop his slowly growing smile as the gang finally left to head off to class. DJ turned back around to the knocked out blonde and raging Latina, smiling as she waved happily at the teen. "Don't forget to apply makeup to that mole Paulina! You're heated face is removing the counselor!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny chuckled, along with the others, as they made to to all of their lockers and grabbed their stuff for their classes.

_**Boy do I miss writing for this book! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the next chapter!]**_

_**See ya next time! ;)**_


	5. A New Team

Saying that Danny was happy was an understatement. The young hybrid was enjoying his fifth week in school with his brand new friends, and secretly other ghost halfas. It's only been nine days, but a lot has happened since then and honestly the raven teen hasn't felt this good in a long time.

Ever since the incident with Dash which others have named that day to be 'Dash's Balls Got Kicked In', or just DBK for short, Danny's new friends have dropped to the lowest bar along with the raven. Even though they were doomed to the freak bar of the highschool food chain for the rest of their teen years, Ed and others really didn't seem to care. Tyrone was a bit bummed since he did feel like trying out for the Football team, but got over it pretty quickly. Besides, the small group was pretty busy already was the amount of homework Mr. Lancer and other teachers have given them, plus the mission that have from the Halfa Leaders to train Danny on halfas and ghost cultures. The halfas also surprisingly had their own little hobbies that they enjoy doing, so doing any type of after school clubs seemed a bit pointless and too much to handle as it is. Not that they minded.

These past nine days were pretty uneventful to say the least. Danny haven't been cornered by his ex-friends, Sam and Tucker, since his new friends came into the picture. That didn't mean, however, that he didn't feel them spying on the seven during the classes they had together, in the halls by the lockers, and all through lunch time. Jazz was a Senior now, so she didn't pay too much attention to her little brother since she was busy with college applications already and studying for the SAT's that weren't coming until next year. His parents, even though he told them twice already, didn't even look at his friends when they came to pick him up for studies or just to hang out in the park. They have been too busy it seemed, with the new sightings of ghosts. Out of everyone, it was only his ex-friends and Dash's A-list morons that were spying and even glaring at him and his new company. Honestly it was just getting annoying, but it wasn't like he was going to say anything about it.

Danny was so glad that none of his old enemies where coming out to pick a fight as of right now, but that didn't stop a few citizens from taking video and photos of Ed and the others whenever they were see in their ghost forms. They had only caught glimpses of Emily, Dana, and even Tyrone, but none of them were the three fighting or anything. It was mostly just seeing them fly about and scouting the area at night for the raven for when he was too busy. His parents, Maddie and Jack, were globbing this stuff up and trying to make new inventions to capture the new ghost scums. They even suggested that they were partners or working along with Phantom, which to be honest they weren't completely wrong. It was safe to say that the seven halfas all agreed not to try and stay in the Fenton's place for too long after hearing Jack wanting to rip them apart 'module by module'. Even though it couldn't be helped, Danny wanted to hide his friends for as much as possible from now on.

It was another day of school, about around that time for lunch period to start as the blue eyes teen got up and left his Chemistry class to head outside to eat. Thanks to all of the glares and whispers still in the cafeteria, the seven had decided to just eat outside by the bleachers. As he grabbed his books, shoving them into his bag, and was ready to meet up with his friends, he felt a slim hand grab on to his shoulder.

"Danny, we need to have a word."

Danny sighed, knowing that hand and voice from anywhere. As much as he was a bit happy to see them again he knew what they wanted, and that thought alone made his skin heat up slightly in anger. As he turned around to face the two people he dreaded seeing again, the young halfa crossed his arms. "What do you want Samantha?"

Sam's purple eyes widen at the name while Tucker, the boy standing slightly behind her, looked a bit shocked but also scared as the gothic diva let out a low growl. "What did you just say," She snapped back harshly.

"Your name. Samantha," The raven rolled his eyes, clearly not scared over what Sam might do to him. He waved his hand up towards the two, stopping the female before she could explode on his face as he spoke again. "Forget the name anyhow, what is it you guys want? If you may not notice, it's lunch time and I'm quite hungry."

Sam looked beyond pissed when it came to the name, everyone knowing she hated to be called Samantha, but she swallowed the bile of rage to her stomach and made her body become as clam as it could. "We have a serious problem Danny, and it has something to do with the new students in schools."

He looked at the purple eyed female with non interesting eyes, shrugging as he nodded. "You mean Edward, Tyrone, Timothy, Dona, Ivy, and Emily? Yeah I noticed how much you two have been glaring at them. Let me guess, you think their bad news for me?"

"Dude you got to agree they did just come out of the blue like that," Tucker stated calmly, only to flinch back when seeing Danny's eyes flash green as he glared harshly at the tech geek.

"Don't ever call me that again Tucker Foley," Danny hissed, the neon green blazing in his irises as he glared. "We aren't friends anymore, so don't act like you two are my pals again."

Sam was shocked by this, but that shock quickly became anger. Why was Danny yelling at them? It was his fault that their friendship had ended. The young teen goth has been trying to make him realize that and yet he still blames them. With her hands back on her hips, the dark purple eyes glared at baby blue. "And whose fault is that? You were a shitty friend and not spending time with us half the time. What, got desperate for friends that you get those freaks?"

Danny's blue eyes flashed green, growling low in his throat as he glared at the two with rage and annoyance. "That isn't your business Samantha. Besides, you guys left me. I moved on and found better friends who won't ditch me cause I got more important things to do than play doom."

"We were there for you!"

"When you wanted to be nosiy and fucking possessive!"

"How dare you-"

"Danny."

The three arguing teens turn to see none other than Dona and Emily rushing over to him as the others of the raven's new group calmly walked over to them. Dona fixed her glasses as she hugged Danny's arm closely to her chest, making him blush only slightly while Sam looked ready to tear her to sheds. Tucker just looked at Emily with wide and almost lustful eyes as the rest came in. The raven halfa was quick to see the tension rise in Ivy and Timmy's eyes. Tyrone and Edward just looked calm though they weren't smiling as big as they normally did. He turned to see Sam still looking ready to kill Dona, but the dark skin female really didn't look like she cared.

Dona smiled only wider as she looked at Danny with bright brown eyes. "Danny darling where were you? Me and the others were waiting in the cafeteria for you but you didn't show up."

"Oh it's nothing DJ sweetie," Danny chuckles, feeling the warmth of humor and excitement in his dark curly haired friend push into him, calming down his anger. He smiled more smugly to see Sam twitch at his nickname for Dona. "Just got stop by my old friends. I'm sure you met them before."

"Oh, you mean slut and pervert," Dona tipped her head and finally turned to look at Sam and Tucker with a very faked shocked tone.

Sam was seeing red at this point. "Excuse me!?"

"Likewise Manson," Edward stepped forward, as did the others, keeping a cool look on his face but not stepping any closer to the two before him. "I must ask why you held up our friend from having lunch."

Tucker frowned, already not liking this guy. "None of your business why we would talk to Danny. We're his frie-"

Timmy cut into the follow geeks sentence. "I believe the correct term is 'were' Foley, and it is our business if you look ready to jump on him about us."

Danny was happy that his friends were sticking up from him, even more happy to see Sam and Tucker ready to snap in rage. As much as he did miss having them as friends, he realized it was pointless to try and hope. They were all friends since elementary and yet they abandon him. He kind of understood why they did but that didn't stop the pain any less. Now though, seeing them again brought nothing but bad feelings and annoyance. He here was, moving on just like they did to him and they were trying to push his new friends away from him. It wasn't going to happen.

"Look," Danny cut off Sam before she could go on a rant. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you Samantha. Really, it's sweet that you worry but I don't need it. You and Tucker abandon me so why don't you go on with your life and I go with mine."

Emily smiled as she spoke, completely ignoring the other two, "And with that said; Wanna try my new spaghetti Danny? I know you didn't bring lunch again."

"I would love to Em. Come on guys before the bell rings," Danny turned and walked away from his old friends with his new friends, completely ignoring the shout of his name from the goth.

They all decided to step outside to the bleachers for lunch away from others. Danny honestly didn't mind, enjoying the view of their football team screwing up this year once again ashe tried Emily's new spaghetti. The talk between the seven of them were all normal and pretty casual, speaking about different game favorites and food. Each one of them explaining further on their favorite interests and hobbies. The raven learned a lot about his friends and was honestly having a great time. It was different and sort of peaceful. It was easier to talk to them than Sam and Tucker. All they talked about was how terrible school was, or their parents and ghost work. And sure, these ids were halfas like him but they didn't talk about it all the time. This was different pace that the raven was quickly growing to love.

"So Danny," Tyrone turns over to the raven with a raised eyebrow. "Why were those two talking to you? If I remember correctly, you did say they were ignoring you."

Dann, frowning, sighed as he placed his milk down and shook his head. "Sam and Tucker wanted to warn me that you guys are up to no good," He stated with a look of annoyance. "Like you guys were from Vald or something trying to capture me."

Dona, who was sitting between Ivy and Edward, just stuck her tongue like she ate a sour lemon. "Their emotions were nasty. More so that Samantha girl, so… negative."

"I could tell as well DJ," Emily frown and ate slowly as she looked at Danny. "If they were trying to make you stop being friends with us then maybe it was a good idea to break away from them after all."

"I see what you mean Em," Danny nodded sadly, playing a bit with his jacket. "I mean, we were always so close as kids. We did almost everything together, even after I got my ghost powers. Then though.. Little by little, I started to see them grow selfish of me. More so with Sam since she wanted no one to know my secrets or for me to trust anyone but her and Tucker. Tucker was just jealous that I had ghost powers more than anything. Honestly i should have realized their bad nature when they left me for a fake named Elliot."

Ivy frowned deeply, a little glare coming into her eyes as she jabs a bit at Edward and Timmy. The two look at her before she points at the bottom of the bleachers. They turn and glare themselves to see Samantha and Tucker once again down the bleachers watching them, this time though they brought a female with orange hair. Thanks to the raven's stories, they quickly knew this one to be his big sister. They were shocked because she looked just as worried and upset as the two standing next to her. Dona was quick to feel the negative emotions and turned to follow it back down to the goth female as she whimpers and clings to Danny's arm again. The raven saw this and looked down as well, only to glare as Sam and the others finally came up to meet him.

Without standing up, Danny snapped harshly at his two ex-friends. "Seriously Samantha, you were that upset that you had to bring my sister into this? Can't I enjoy a simple lunch in peace?"

"Not until we finish our conversation alone Danny. We weren't done," Sam crossed her arms, glaring at the raven as if he was stupid enough to even leave like he did. Ivy and Edward were the only ones seeing how she pushed up her breasts with this move.

"Yes. We. Were. You and I aren't friends anymore, so I don't need to tell you about my new friends or my life ever again. You wanted to stop being friends with me." Danny frowned as he lays back against the bleachers. With Dona and Edward right beside him in a protective way.

"Danny…" Jazz steps in, stopping Sam from ranting again as she rubs her forehead with a slight headache coming in. "Look, Sam and Tucker told me that these friends of yours are no good. I didn't even get to meet them and you already are causing trouble with them."

"What trouble?"

Jazz frowned and looked over at Edward, Ivy, and Dona. "Attacking the A-listers and kicking Dash in the balls for one."

Dona, still holding Danny's arm, raised her hand to that as she answered in a blunt answer once more. "In statement, Baxter was hitting on me and Ivy and staring at our breasts. Edward was just defending his none blooded twin from a slut that wanted to get into his pants."

"That gives you no right to kick someone young lady," The orange haired teen snapped back in authority tone.

"It does in slef defence from a future sex adfender Mrs. Fenton," Tyrone stated, shaking his head. "I won't be surprised if that man fucked everyone but you and Manson in this whole school."

"He didn't fuck Valerie," Tucker commented, making Sam kick him in the shins to shut him up.

Danny, getting very annoyed by all of this just looked at the three before he stopped the arguments. "Look I really don't want to talk to you guys right now. So why don't you just leave me alone and-" He gasped, everyone turning to him to see a soft blue wisp seep out of his mouth. "Oh no…"

Edward had a tinted green wisp leave his mouth as well, with Emily as well having hers leave her nose. The rest of the group grew tense and looking around for the enemy that had entered their school. Sam and Jazz saw the wisp from the danny copy and pink haired girl, making them look at the group with wide shocked eyes. Before either of them could speak though, a missile had came out of nowhere and attacked Danny and Edward which knocked them off the bleachers on impact.

"Danny! Edward!"

The two raven teens slowly got up as they stood in battle ready at the ghost now showing up before them. It was none other than Skulker, with a new battle suit of sorts as it seem to be a bit more bulkier and filled with more weapons and missiles. He had a scanner on his face to see the two halfa look alikes, only to see that their body types to be about 50% different, and that being only their human half. The evil ghost hunter ignored the others as he looked at Danny and Edward with a look of interest and yet confusion.

"Well ghost child," Skulker hummed with a grin. "I'm surprised you got a brother. My scanners show that you two are remarkable similar, though having two of the rarest creatures on earth means two pelts at the foot of my bed."

"Um… that's just gross man." Edward frowned in disgust, turning to Danny. "Doesn't he know that human tissue rots in four days?"

Danny shrugged, only to glare back at the ghost. "What do you want Skulker? I thought that you and Ember would stop messing with me after I helped being your concealer."

"Me and Ember had another fight and she dumped me. You are the only one to blame for that child!"

"Look keep, the fact that my aunt dated you is a blessing. She lost nothing dumbing your ass." Ivy jumped in, as did the rest of the halfas as they took a protective stance around the two ravens. She then smirked, "Plus, if you want Danny you have to go through us."

Before Skulker, or Sam and the others could even say a word, five bright flashes came from the five surrounding Edward and Danny. The two ravens smiled as Ivy and the others transformed into their ghost halves. Sam turning pale in shock while tucker and Jazz were full of confusion and had their mouths opened. Skulker looked just as shocked, but his face was smashed in by blast from Poison, Ivy's ghost half, as she shot a fire blast at the hunter. Kitty Spirit grabbed her staff as she went to jump and smack the metal trash can as he went to attack her friends, knocking him into the football field. The others went for another attack as Danny and Edward smirked at each other.

"Ready my reflection?"

"You bet Ed!"

Danny then shouted "I'm going ghost!" As he began to transform along with Edward. Sam and Tucker both gasped in surprise and shock when seeing the two become near mirror reflections of their ghost hero of Amity Park. Soon Phantom and Shadow took their human places as they flew up to join their friends in defeating Skulker. As Tech Tim fired a missile at the still shocked and very pissed off hunter, Rose got a left hook right in his metal jaw. The Hunter barely could attack himself as all seven of the halfas went at him with little to no force. The football team were quick to start recording on their phones as a few cheerleaders called their parents and the news to come and watch the fight. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz raced to get closer to the seven as the fight made it to the front of school with an ectoblast from both of the white haired twins. Pretty soon a crowd was made around the school as they watched with awe at the six new fighters working along their hero.

Toxic slammed Skulker down to the street payment, bring him to have a brawl on the ground as he threw punch after punch on the metal trash can. Skulker got some nicks in as well, but it wasn't compared to Toxic as he started to make dents in his armor. Rose got in to the battle as well as she used her massive paint brush to smack the hunter into car, only to draw a quick net and wrap it around the ghost. Skulker grew blind with rage, cutting through the net with his blades as she shot missiles at the two new halfas, sending them back on to the ground.

"You think you can toss me around like a rag doll," Skulker yelled in fury, moving to aim at Toxic's head. "I'll put all of your plets on my wall!"

"Hey trash can," Everyone looked up at the other five as Tech Tim summoned his own blasters at the ghost, a glare on his face. "Pick on another trash can your own size!"

The young tech ghost fired his blasters as Poison summoned vines to hold the hunter down to the ground. Shadow and Phantom flew down and summoned their ice powers to freeze the vines and attach to the metal body as Tech Tim kept firing to wear the hunter down. Kitty smirked as she pulled out the famous fenton thermos from the bag Phantom had given her. With a bright and cheerful smile, she opened the thermos and pointed it right at the hunter. "Bye Bye Skully!"

"No! NOOOOO!"

Skulker screamed in rage as he was sucked into the thermos, Kitty snapping the cap shut as the team all land down and help Rose and Toxic up from the ground. The crowd cheered, though the seven never even noticed the crowd until now. Phantom looked shocked and even worried, looking at his friends in hopes that they didn't feel too uncomfortable with the celebrity light here in his town. His worries died though when seeing the other six all smile and wave at the happy crowd as if it was all in a day's work. Kitty even shook Dash's hand as if he didn't just hit on her. Phantom smiled happily, before the news and cameras came up close to the seven ghosts with questions upon questions being thrown at them. Shadow even had to block out Tech Tim and Rose as some even went as far to try and touch them. Sadly though, the halfas were cornered.

"Mr. Phantom that was amazing team work!"

"Mr. Phantom, who are these ghost!?"

"Is this one your brother?"

"Are you guys the new team to defend our town?"

"Are any of you evil?"

"Why does This one look like Ember McClain?"

"Mr. Phantom what's with the new outfit!?"

"STOP!"

The crowd grew quite as Danny Phantom flew up to get some distance from the large growing crowd, the other six doing the same as Shadow stood by his side. The white haired halfa looked at the other six with a look of worry and uncertainty. He didn't want to say too much to the cameras if the others weren't okay with it. They do know that other ghosts have been seen before, but seeing his new friends now being exposed to Amity Park was risky. There was no doubt in his mind that his parents and Vald have seen the footage already, and he could see Sam and the others in the crowd knowing full well they knew his friends were halfas now. All of his enemies know, all of town now knew that Danny Phantom had allies now, and he honestly didn't know how to go about this. With a long look towards his halfa friends, he saw them all nod and smirk at Phantom with a look of understanding, then Shadow coming closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. A smirk on his face looking so similar to his own. Giving him the same smirk back, Phantom turned towards the crowd below, and spoke loudly.

"Listen up Citizens of Amity Park," Danny Phantom spoke loudly, gaining every human's attention as they watched their hero. "I won't be protecting your town alone anymore. My brother, Shadow Phantom, and his friends will fight alongside me to protect you from harm. We are Team Phantom, and as long as our cores shine bright we will protect this town!"

The crowd were still in shock, but some have cheered in joy before Phantom nodded at his team and flew off as the others followed with him. Many were disappointed that their new hero team left, but there were a few that looked pissed, shocked, and even confused over what just happened. Everyone knew one thing though, this wouldn't be the last everyone spoke about Danny Phantom.


	6. A New Valerie

"That was the most cheesiness lines I ever heard."

Danny glared playfully at Emily, who was re watching the recording of Phantom's big speech yesterday in front of the whole town. The raven shook his head, knowing full well that what he said was pretty cheesy and lame making his friends his new team. Still his friends had considered it was a good idea, now that they can help fight with Phantom with ghost that might come their way. The school, and town, were going crazy with this new ghost fighting team. Many are already giving the six newcomers weird names to match their ghost forms, though the seven flinched in on names like flame plant or invisoble 2, but none really bother to fix it or care.

Everyone in school was talking about the new heroes none stop with most having similar feelings about everything. While everyone did like Phantom the most, the school now was divided on the other six. Most of the boys have discussions of the female ghost in the group with Flame plant seeming to be on the top spot of most hot. The girls were manly gushing over Phantom's new twin, everyone but Paulina who shocking hated the 2nd phantom in the mix. Seriously, Danny and Edward were shocked when hearing how much she wanted to claw at the ghost's eyes for looking like her ghost boy. Timmy and Tyrone wouldn't stop laughing all lunch time when the two raven look alike paled and turn green over the possessive and sicko ways she explained about wanting to kill one of the phantoms and sleep with the other.

After Danny got out of school yesterday, his parents became a bit more insane themselves. Returning from their meeting with Vlad that morning to start up on making new inventions to rip the new ghosts molecule by molecule. Though while his father Jack just seemed more into ripping every body part of the ghost scum apart, his mother Maddie was much different. He saw and heard the side comments about Shadow, Ivy, and Tech Tim, already seeing the familiar of the two of them being connected to three other evil ghost. She started to comment on ghost having families and siblings, then joking on how ghost can't have children. Even though they were meant to be jokes, the raven couldn't help but feel a chill go down his spine at this. If he wasn't careful with his new friends and extra halfas in the town, Danny knew that one of his parents would be a serious threat.

Vlad has been… unresponsive. Even Danny's enemies haven't shown up at all because of this development. He thought that at least the vampire man would come in at night to speak about his new random team, but no word whatsoever. Still though, just because his enemy wasn't moving now didn't mean that he wasn't going to take his turn anytime soon.

For now though, Danny was just sitting around with his friends during their free period. Timmy was working on some wacky new invention for his ghost suit, Emily was typing away on her phone, and DJ was laying on his and Ed's lap as she read her book. Ivy and Tyrone had the same history class period so their free period was before lunch instead of after.

Timmy chuckled at the raven's playful glare, nodding in agreement to his pink haired friend. "You can't lie and say that it wasn't cheesy Danny. I swear you took it out of a superhero cartoon show or something."

Danny sighed, placing his pencil and ignoring his math homework. "Well I had to get them to shut up, and saying how you guys are my new ghost team was the only thing I could think of."

"Make sense," Ed commented as he looked away from his own report. "However, some of us do look like kids from your enemies. This could have a negative effect once the hype blows over."

"I'm sure we'll find a way through this mess Ed pumpkin! The new Phantom team never fail," DJ cheered happily from where her head laid on the boy's lap.

Em just giggles and rolls her eyes, still looking at her phone as she kept scrolling away at the news websites. "Looks like the whole world knows now about Phantom's new team. Ha! Some gossip groups are even shipping Danny with the girls in our group!"

"Emily come on…" Danny blushed deeply, making everyone in the room laugh at him until a soft voice came from behind him.

"Um… Danny?"

The five turned over to see a dark skinned female holding some books in her hand as she wore a red sweater over a yellow tank top. She was wearing jean shorts and had her long curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail. The others were shocked and confused by the girl, but Danny knew her right away from the face and green eyes. "Valerie?"

Valerie smiled a bit when the raven recognized her, walking closer to him as she spoke. "Hey Danny. Great to see you again."

The others looked over at Danny for an explanation, but the halfa paid them no mind. He was just looking at Valerie with wide and shocking eyes, not believing that she was back. Patting DJ's legs gently, the boy stood up and turned to his old friend. "Valerie, what are you doing here? I… I thought you moved away."

It happened before school had ended in freshman year. In the last three months, it was rumored that Valerie was going to be moving to the new town cause her father got fired from his job. Danny knew why it happened after Valerie had found out about Vlad Masters being Plasmius. Three weeks after she helped Phantom rescue his cousin, she came to the ghost bay in her hunter form and spoke the truth. The two had made a truth since that day even though she promised never to be his partner. Vlad found out, but knew he couldn't harm her or her father in anyway without causing trouble so he just fired Mr. Gray. He found a new job in the next town over, so Valerie moved away before the last week of school ended.

He remembered how happy Sam was and Tucker just didn't seem to care, but Danny always felt conflicted. He felt for how Valerie had to leave over something he had caused. Even though it wasn't fully his fault, he did blame for how she became a hunter and got webbed in Vlad's schemes. He never told anyone this, not even Sam or Tucker, but he went to her new apartment as Phantom and confessed why Dani was half human and why Vald had called her his daughter. Valerie didn't know his secret at the time, he kept that part out but it didn't take her long to figure it out. In fact it was right after Sam and Tucker ditched him and broke off as his friends. When Valerie wasn't super busy he texted her and called her a few times during the summer, though they were very brief. It shocked that he was talking to her face to face now, even more so by her new look.

"Well yeah," Valerie shrugged and smiled. "A flood happened on the Ironwood Girl Campus and I got the day off. I asked my dad if I could come in visit just as long as I didn't do any ghost fighting."

"That's amazing," Danny smiled happily, hugging Valerie tightly before looking over at Timmy and the others. "Guys, I like you to meet an old friend of mine Valerie Gray. She use to live in Amity last year."

DJ was the first to hop up from the bench and hug Valerie in a tight embrace, shocking the teen as she felt a rush of happiness flow out of this girl. "It's great to meet you Val! Can I call you Val? My name is Dona Peaks, but you can call my DJ. I love you hair by the way! "

Valerie chuckled and blushed slightly in embarrassment, patting the girl's back. "I see you are the bubbly one. It's nice to meet you DJ."

"And I'm Timothy Collins," The skinny redhead nerd smiled as he shook her hand next. Everyone could see how tight and firm the gripe was again but Valerie didn't looked shocked in the slightest. "It's great to meet you Valerie. Danny told us a bit about you."

Valerie smiled more and gave the raven a sly look. "I'm surprised you said anything at all Danny," Ignoring the boy's 'hey', she turned over to see the pink haired teen wave at her from her seat. "And I hear your Emily?"

Emily frowned slightly at Valerie and get kind of closed off, but she waved none of the less. Danny almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but then a slight joint in his mind made him bite his lip. She didn't like hunters, and honestly he couldn't blame her for being closed off with Valerie. He did mention her being the best ghost hunter in Amity, and he sadly wasn't kidding. She was able to capture both him and Dani with little to no problem, and tortured him for information as well. Valerie charged though and she wasn't a blindsided hunter anymore. She rarely did any hunting since she moved, so she told the halfa, and he honestly felt like he could trust the hunter a bit more than before. Still when Valerie saw how tense Emily looked, she frowned and rubbed her own arm in a nervous and slightly sorry manner.

Edward saw this, as did DJ and Timmy, and he went to place a hand on Valerie's shoulder. "Don't sweat Valerie," He spoke with a soft smile. "Emily is just shy around others at times."

"Uh? Oh, no! No I get it," Valerie chuckled nervously as she watched DJ pull Emily into a hug to channel positive emotions to calm her down. It confused the hunter, but just shook her head and smiled a bit. "I guess me being a hunter can make any ghost scared."

Emily, hearing this, tensed up more and glared slightly at Valerie. "How do you know we're ghost?"

"Halfas if I'm correct," Valerie nodded at Emily then smirked and pointed at Edward and Danny. "And it isn't hard now that I know Danny's ghost powers, and that video of your new team declare is all over the news."

Timmy and DJ laughed as the two ravens blushed and pouted in somewhat of a similar way. Before anymore could be said though, the bell was heard for the group's last class period for the day. DJ's smile dropped before looking at Valerie and raising a hand. "Not here Val cutie. We'll all chat at the park after school."

As DJ and Emily went to class together, Valerie looked quite shocked and looked at the boys. "Did DJ just hit on me?"

"She's like that with all friends." Timmy grinned. "Means she trust you now."


	7. How Much Gained From Lost

Valerie wasn't at least bit surprised when Danny told her that his new friends were halfas. Well, the shock of having more halfas was surprising all on itself own, but she knew they were half ghost the moment she saw the video. She was more intrigued by it all. That fact that Danny, Dani, and Vlad weren't the only ones out there anymore. It warmed her heart to see how excited Danny was when he was explaining everything to her while the two walked with the others after school.

Everyone was heading over to Ivy's place, hers being the biggest one for the eight to hang out and complete any homework the group had. The hunter was shocked to hear that they all moved close to Amity to be near Danny, and of their mission even though she knew that was a bit of the info they had kept from her. She warmed up to DJ, Edward, and Timmy right away as well as Tyrone. Ivy was a bit judgy since she had explained she is a ghost hunter still, and Emily was a bit on edge with her.

It was something that she could understand in a heartbeat, more so when Danny had told her she had bad past with hunters before. She honestly felt bad about being a hunter, not that she would stop anytime soon. She knew better now, she had changed. After Danny told her the truth about who he was and what Dani was, Valerie started to see ghosts more clearly. She saw them as different humans, some bad and some good.

She knew better now about them, even though most that she had met just couldn't be trusted at first glance. Still, she felt bad for her past mistakes. For hunting Danny for destroying things she could slowly begin to replace, for kidnapping and almost killing Dani, and forever working for a monster like Vlad. She regrets all of it, and even though Danny forgives her, she wouldn't rest until she showed him how sorry she really was.

So she wasn't going to push for more info on his new friends. Valerie understood that they didn't fully trust her, and that only meant that she had more to prove. She only wished she had her hunter gear with her, but she shrugged it off. It might not be needed since the town had seven new halfas to look after it. At least for once she can unwind after being so busy with her new school and job.

While explaining her own new life in the next town over she heard Danny asks, "Hey, what job do you work at now? Do you still do ghost hunting where you live now?"

"I work as a waiter at a small cafe. It's nothing special but they pay better than Nasty Burgar did," Valerie smiled as she continued. "As for ghost hunting, I rarely do it since the town doesn't get many ghosts."

"But you still look built having dropped ghost hunter," Ivy commented, raising a suspicious eyebrow towards the female.

"I still do weekly training and help around when the shop gets new boxes and bags for the place. Just because there is hardly any ghost where I live doesn't mean I can't stay in shape."

Timmy nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Makes sense. If you don't mine Valerie, I would like to look at the suit my father gave you some time."

Valerie tipped her head. "You're saying that your father is Technus?"

"Of course! I'm his son Tech Tim. My mom is straightening him out now that we moved back in with him," Timmy looked back at Danny and stated, "Which reminds me; My father wishes to bury the fighting with you Danny. Now seeing that video with me fighting with you, mom had convinced him that the life of a hero is better than the life of crime he used to do."

Danny looked rather shocked to hear that one of his old enemies want to have a truce. Still, he nodded and shrugged at it. "Sure. I don't really like fighting Technus either, now that I know he's your dad and all. Surprised that he doesn't want his son to be wanting to control all of the world's tech."

"Nah. My father stated and I quote, 'I will not let my son follow in my footsteps for I, Technus, master of all things new and code worthy- blah blah blah blah- will not be seen any longer as a broken coded father'," Timmy joked in his best Technus voice, making all of the Halfas laugh at how close it was to the real deal.

"Yeah that sounds like Technus," The raven shook his head as he took a glance at Valerie again. "I'm happy you're here Val. I've been having a bad run in with Sam and Tucker yesterday."

"Sam and Tucker?" It was at this moment that Valerie frowned and looked ready to grab her ray gun to hunt them down. "What the fuck do they want?"

Pretty soon Danny explained, along with the others, what those two and his sister did to them yesterday during lunch period. Valerie had heard about Sam and Tucker about a month after she moved away. She still remembered when Danny called her out of the blue, screaming and crying for a solid ten minutes before explaining what had happened. He explained how his core felt like it was being ripped in two, then hollowed out after Jazz had taken their sides. Even though neither were a ghost experts on cores, they had realized that he had lost a piece of his obsession that day Tucker and Sam abandoned him. He still wanted to protect the city, but it was like the thrill of it vanished when they did. Even though Danny's obsession could be flexible and more lean than normal ghost, it still hurt to lose the only friends he could trust and vowed to protect. Val, being his new friend and knowing his secret, helped a bit with the pain, but it wasn't enough since she could protect herself just find. Danny needed to protect others, it was in his nature now and embedded to him.

She always disliked Sam, and was disgusted at times with Tucker. Now though, Valerie straight up hated them for what the did. She found every right for Danny to be cold to them, and for the other halfas to just the same. They didn't just abandoned him, they damaged his core and almost wrecked his whole being She grew to care for Danny, plus the old crush from before was slowly coming back, and she wasn't going to let others hurt him like she once did.

As Danny finished the story, they made it to Ivy's place to relax for the rest of the day. When Ivy opened the door and walked on in, Emily was quick to go make them a quick snake while the others went to hang out in the living room. To both Danny and Valerie's shock, the place looked pretty cool. It pretty big and walls white and light peach coloring. The furniture was light blue and white with a big sofa, a love seat, large coffee table, and a massive flat screen TV above a fireplace. Timmy and Tyrone were quick to move to sitting on the floor with Danny at the two since he wanted room for Emily to sit on the sofa. DJ pulled Valerie to sit with her on the couch with Edward, and Ivy sat on the love seat as the whole group began pulling out their homework and continued to chat.

"Those assholes just decided to step into your life again after what they did," Valerie snapped harshly, her face twisting in cold disgust. "I have just the right mind to come flying in and shooting their asses with my blaster!"

"Val please calm down. I'm fine and they haven't done anything to me and the others since the fight," Danny waved it off, smiling softly at how his friend cared for him.

"Yeah Val, we won't let Slut and Pervert touch our Danny," DJ smiled as she popped on body on Ed's lap.

Valerie tipped her head at the display, but Tyrone beat her to the question. "Don't mind DJ Valerie. She's just a touchy cuddle person. She does this with all of us."

DJ pouted, clinging on to Ed as he started to open his text book. "Shush Tyrone. I only do it with you guys cause you are my pack!"

Ivy laughs, smiling. "So we're wolves now?"

DJ hissed playfully and moved to sit on the planet halfas' lap, poking her nose before the two just comfortably sat that way for a while. Danny and the others chuckled at the funny and cute scene, and Valerie just stayed quiet and smiled at it all. She just couldn't believe that is has only been only three weeks and Danny was so warmed up to the others. In the back of her mind she did kind of think of them as a weird ghost pack. She's happy that so much was changing for the better. Everything was going pretty well, and Emily had made everyone little mini pizzas to everyone taste before a knock was heard on the door.

Timmy stood up to answer the door for Ivy and Emily as he grinned and let DJ help Danny with his geometry. As he came up to the door and opened it however, his soft green eyes turned emerald cold as he saw who was at the door. It was that Samantha female and Tucker fellow but creepy geek. The nerd was the shortest of the group, but he didn't back down at the Gothic teen glared down at his much smaller form. Surprisingly, Jazz wasn't with them and so the redhead can only guess that they had followed them, meaning that they knew that Valerie was here with them. Plus the questions they might have for Danny and the six was also not new.

Didn't mean that the teen was letting in any time soon. "I'm going to saying fuck off and go away, but you might not know synonymous very well."

Sam obviously just glared harder at the nerd and spoke coldly. "We need to speak to Danny."

"Hypothesis correct," Tim pushed up his glasses, frowning. "You don't know synonymous."

"Show us where Danny is now."

"And why should I? From the way you guys act like children I don't think he wants to see, hear, or even smell you jerks," Timmy spat a bit too harshly, but with a shrug he just rolled his eyes. "But fine. Ivy! You got weeds on your porch!"

The others already knew who was at the door, causing Ivy, Edward, DJ, and even Valerie to turn cold as they glared in rage. Ivy was quick to stand up and head off to the front door to help Timmy take care of the two assholes now trying to get in. The plant halfa felt her body heat up in rage at the sight of the Gothic chick, seeing her support an ugly look of a belling showing tank top so small that it choked the life out of her breasts which sadly were small. Danny didn't even needed to tell her about what had happened with her and Undergrowth, smiling the raw order of her grandfather's revenue on her very skin. She was a weed through and through in the halfa, and she had the emotions to fit the boot.

With a cold look Ivy respond as sweetly as a viper's tongue. "Can I help you?"

Sam crossed her arms and looked unimpressed. "Me and Tucker need to have a word with Danny. What have you ghosts done with him!?"

"And why did you bring Valerie into this," Tucker frowned, looking upset at the two. "Trying to send him off to get killed by a her. You do know that she's a hunter right? A Ghost hunter?"

"Way to drop the ball Tucker..."

Ivy and Timmy turn to see Danny now standing behind the two with an annoyed look on his face, Valerie beside him as she looked ready to shoot them down. Tucker and Sam looked shocked to see the two standing so close to each other, the latter getting a deep red color on her face as she looked ready to beat up the hunter. Honestly the halfa saw that jealous look and was getting frustrated. He knew that these two would be bothering him again, but to spy on his friends and follow them home was just too far on his end. He really cared for his friends, seeing them already as people he should protect and hold close to his heart. His very core. Seeing his ex friends only screamed a threat in his eyes and he needed to put them in their place. Sadly, Sam, against any better judgement that might have left her brain, pushed past Ivy and Timmy before stopping right over to Valerie with a murderous glare. Tucker tried to pull her back but no such luck as the pissed off Gothic made her way to give this hunter an earful.

Ivy and Timmy went in a protective stance to grab the girl back themselves, but Danny was closer and faster. He raised his hand and formed a shield around himself and Valerie, making Sam shriek in shock and tucker drop his mouth in shock as well. The noise brought the others to get up and walk over into the hallway to see everything go done. Despite the ice cold rage building up in his core, Danny said as calmly, "You wanna talk Samantha, now talk."

Sam would have flinched at the cut Danny's words had given her if not for the fact that one; he called her Samantha, and two; Valerie was in the room with seven ghosts and not fighting like she normally does. She looked right between the two as she tried reading their eyes, her glare landing on the halfa as she spat in fury and shock. "You told her..."

"No shit Samantha," Danny rolled his eyes as he stood a bit in front of Valerie to separate her from the crazy raven female. "Why else would she come with me, and six other halfas, unarmed if she didn't know about me being Phantom?"

"So they are Halfas," Tucker gasped in shock once more, now being pulled into the house by Timmy to avoid eyes from outside.

"Really? What was your first clue Foley?" Edward glared at the tech geek who flinched at the green haze around blue. "My eyes or the fact that we transformed in front of you?"

That rubbed Sam the wrong way and she turned sharply towards the others now in the hall. "Stay out of this! For all we know, you're just using Danny to turn over to GIW or Vlad!"

"They are doing no such thing Samantha," Danny snapped harshly back at the hot tamper goth. "It's true. They are Halfas, and Valerie knows that we are all Halfas, even me."

"How dare did you tell that hunter Danny? I told you before that Val wants to waste Danny Phantom!"

Valerie glared at the raven female, moving away from behind Danny to stand up to her. "That was before I knew that Phantom and Danny were one in the same," She said with a loud but firm tone. "I know better now and I can see that not all ghosts are evil. Halfas are just as human as they are ghosts."

"Like you can tell the difference," Sam spat, turning to look at Danny with disapproving eyes. "When were you going to tell us about them!? How many more halfas are out there, and why did they even show up if they aren't from Vlad!?"

"I don't have to tell you, Tucker, or Jazz anything. You guys broke it off with me! I'm tired of you two butting in on my business," Danny's eyes glowed green as the air in the room dropped, causing Valerie and the others to shiver. Ivy and Tyrone looked a bit sick. "I told Val my secret because it was MY secret. I'm hanging out with them cause they are My kind. You and Tucker are unwelcome here and need to leave Ivy's home before I toss you out!"

"Du- Danny please," Tucker finally came forward to defuse to tension. "We just want to know what's going on. From what Vlad told us, you and him were the only halfas in forever. How is it that there are more of you?"

Emily frowned and stepped up to answer for their friend. "Danny isn't the only Forced Halfa around. Vlad never was born naturally so finding forced ones are much harder."

"F-Forced... B-Born..." Sam rapidly turned around all seven of the halfas, her mind spinning like clockwork that smoke could be seen coming out of her ears. She whispered harshly, slightly in disgust. "You mean to tell me that your parents are-"

"Ghost and human, yes." DJ frowned, looking hurt when feeling her complete disgust for the concept. The others could tell just by how green her face was tinting to.

"T-That's... That's sick! Ghosts are dead, so how would any human want to sleep with them!? You're all just making stuff up to trick Danny and hand him over to Vlad! I'm not falling for it!"

"Alright! That's it!" Ivy had enough of this, stepping forward and glaring at the screaming banshee. Her eyes have turned pure purple as the plants in her home began to shift and move. Valerie got nervous, standing close to Danny as Emily and the other halfas stood a much more tense stance. With Ivy, her emotions and power can mix dangerously with having three cores base. Her hair was already flicking with flames as she looked ready to burn Sam and Tucker to a crisp. The dark skinned geek stepped back towards the door while the goth looked at the halfa in shock, knowing right away what powers she possessed. Before she could stop her though, the fire haired female took hold of her tank top, smoke lightly sizzling in her grip. Danny and Edward, being the only ice core halfas, were just about to step in and stop her from really hurting Sam until a new voice was heard in the room.

"You know little Flicker, it's better not to hurt the dipstick. It's clear that her brain in up her ass."

Everyone gasped and looked up to see none other than Ember McLain herself in all her ghost rocking glory. Just as she came floating inside, her arms crossed and her hair tied back, the front door opened to show two human looking to be Ivy's parents. The male was holding a small blaster and had brown eyes and short well kept dirty blonde hair. The female, looking a bit pregnant, had ear length red hair and eyes glowing slightly green. They looked at Sam and Tucker with confused and upset looks, the husband putting the blaster down and stepping inside. Ember looked at the man with calm eyes as she stood beside him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Alex relax," Ember stated with calm tone that never even Danny heard before. "These two are dipsticks friends. Seems like the goth chick though pushed my niece's nerves though."

"Niece!?" Sam and Tucker exclaimed in alarm, looking at Ember Ivy and then Danny.

"Believe me Ember. These two," Danny glared and pointed at the two looking at him with betrayal and hurt. He spatted in rage. "Are no friends of mine."

Ivy shook her head and stepped forward towards her parents. "Mom, Dad, me and my friends were just hanging out and getting to know each other better before those two came in and demanded we let them speak to Danny. They started yelling at us, calling us fakes, and stating how human and ghosts relationships are wrong. I got pissed and almost fired them."

Alex got angry, knowing full well that the human and ghost marriage issue ran deep inside of him. He looked at Sam and Tucker, seeing them flinch under his gaze, and he pointed to the door. "You are unwelcome here and need to leave. I will not have fighting in my house and even more so when they are unwelcome."

Sam looked at everyone in disbelief, wondering what sort of madness was this. She looked at Danny and gave him a pleading look. "Danny please... you're making a mistake."

Danny shook her head, letting his eyes turn green as he looked completely blank into her eyes. "You made yours when you abandoned me Manson. I'm where I belong and there is nothing you can do about it. If you can;t accept that I'm happy then... then leave."

With no other words, and a small choked sob, Sam rushed out and pushed past the female still at the door. Tucker rushed after her as giving Danny a pointed glare. Danny watched for a bit before Alex shut his door and spoke to his wife saying to give them a moment as he pulled her and Ember to the other room. The others looked at the raven with worrying eyes as he kept his gaze now on the floor. So many emotions played in his heart and core. How the hurt from the two still felt fresh, how much pain he felt hearing the disgust in their voice about Born Halfas. It tore him up inside, seeing now that nothing he will do will get his friends back. They really grew selfish and abandoned him, they cared more about themselves than their friendship. Sam and Tucker was gone now, and nothing would change that.

While the gaping hole in his core brought a knife stabbing pain to his heart, it didn't last long. He felt hands gently touch his shoulder, looking up to see Valerie and DJ smiling softly at him. Danny smiled back, looking at the other to see them giving the same supporting smile. They were trying to help with his pain, he even felt DJ's emotions of support and love push into his to ease away the negative ones he felt. Sam and Tucker may be gone for good, but he had the others. He had Edward, Ivy, DJ, Tyrone, Timmy, Emily and now Valerie. He had new friends, a new thing to fight for. He felt his core thump lightly, a sign that he was still hollow but giving him hope that slowly it would fully heal in time. With that feeling and thought in mind, he wiped the small tears in his eyes and smiled at them more.

"Thanks guys," Danny smiled, his eyes moving back to baby blue. "I'm really glad I have you here for me. Sorry about them coming in Ivy, Emily."

Emily smiled and nodded. "It's okay Danny. Those assholes don't know when to quit do they?"

Valerie shook her as she answered, making sure to stay distance from Emily to make her feel comfortable. "Not that I know of. They tried hard to get me and Danny broke up because they didn't trust me."

"So those guys will keep bothering us," Tyrone frowned deeply.

Edward shook his head, crossing his arms. "Nothing we can't handle. Just as long the GIW don't involved. Or Vlad."

"Speaking of that vampire reject."

The eight teenagers turn back to see Ember once again listening in, leaning on the wall with a pop in hand and a small tiny Skulker in the other. He was screaming at the pop singer, which shocked Danny that she had captured him. The blue haired ghost frowned and looked right at the raven. "We need to have a little talk."


	8. Finding My Clone, Holding My Sister

"How much did he talk to you about?"

"Not much. Vlad must gave the green dipstick the message not to spread too much of his findings." Ember frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and she leaned against the wall by the fireplace. "I only ripped the weakling all of his armor because he made comments about capturing my niece."

Skulker, who was in the tiny cage being tossed around between the teens like a baseball, squeaked yelled. "I had no idea she was you niece!"

Ivy raised an eyebrow and kicked the cage thrown at her feet. "Really, and I'm just another fucking fire hair musician ghost?"

"Ivy darling, please no cussing in the house." Alex frowned, stepping into the living room as he placed a tray of drinks down on the coffee table. He gave his daughter a small stern look for picking the cage from under her boot, then handed it over to Danny. "What does this Vlad person even want with my daughter young man?"

Danny, taking the cage to place it on the table as well, sighed as he looked between all of his friends and the McClain family. Ivy leaning over the couch her parents sat on, with her mother smiling brightly at the raven halfa and the father just looking a bit concerned. Valerie had to head back home, but demanded the teen tell her everything after the investigation. Edward, Emily, and Tyrone were the only ones left of the group all sitting around as well. DJ and Timmy needed to head on home for needing to help their parents with some family business. It was only close to night fall at this point, and the group were all thinking on what to do next with Vlad now showing his colors to them.

It was obvious to Danny that Vlad knew about his new group of friends, even more so that they were halfas just like them, he just was stumped on what he could be planning. He knows that crazy fruit loop vampire better than anyone here but the ideas of what he could planning still unsettled him. The raven always felt that maybe his ghost twin Edward would be in the most danger, and maybe he still is, but Ember had mentioned that Skulker was asking about Ivy for Vlad. Could he be after both of them? What if it was all of his new friends? Would more of his enemies come after them now that they were confirmed to be Phantom's new team? His nerves were messing with him at the unanswered questions swirling in his head, and it seemed that everyone had noticed by the time his feet forced the floor slightly once more.

Looking back at Ivy's father, Danny sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea Mr. McClain, but I promise not to let Ivy be hurt by him."

"I can protect myself Danny," Ivy stated with a bored tone, but smiled a bit at the protective nature of the raven. "What's bothering everything I think Dad, is what this guy is going to do once he gets out of hiding. Like Danny here, he too didn't know that halfas existed."

Alex frowned, looking at his wife as she rubbed her belly in slight concern. She tapped her chin and spoke, "Surely Mr. Masters wouldn't do anything to hurt you kids. If he is a halfa, then he should be thrilled to see more of his kind."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Vlad isn't like that," Danny cast his eyes down, balling his hands into fists. "He wouldn't do anything that could expose him as Plasmius no, but he could and would most likely hurt us and halfa kind. This monster has went as far as to hurt a little eight year old child, almost melting her alive just to get back at me."

"You're talking about Danielle are you? Your clone you mentioned before,"Tyrone stated, not seeing the widen shocked looks on Ember and Ivy's parent's faces.

"Yeah which reminds me. I need to find her soon as I can." Danny gave a look of worry and guilt. "If Vlad is after you guys, then she isn't safe either. I know I shouldn't have let her leave again…"

Edward and Ember gave looks of concern seeing the halfa like this. The slightly older teen felt a need to protect Danny after he explained the harsh treatment he went with Vlad and even a bit of his parents, though the first knew what he was doing. After hearing about clones and his obsessive nature towards the raven, Ed was just as on edge as Danny if not more. There was no doubt that he saw him on that new video, and Skulker most likely told him how similar they are in power and cores. His friend had warned him about the crazy halfa coming after them, more so him than anyone else. If he couldn't have Danny, does that mean that he would go after him? Then what about Danielle? Ed may have never met her, but he didn't want the little girl hurt either. Clone or not, she was a halfa and very important to his odd enough twin. Just like with Phantom, he would protect the girl with his life.

Ember felt the need to protect her too, but for different reasons. She had met the little halfa clone before, on a run in where she had went into the ghost zone a bit to recharge herself. The ghost rock star was planning to blast her just for looking like her dipstick enemy, but changed her mind after the two sparred and talked. Elle, as the blue haired ghost called her to not get confused, was sweet and a bit different from the older male original. She was sweet and understood her need to be remembered and through power. In fact it was the cause of the tiny babypop that Ember even contacted Alex again and turned a new neutral route of her afterlife. She even promised the little twerp that she would make some sort of amends with her older cousin. Hearing that now she might be a threat brought a sister like protective need and she wasn't going to be the only one looking for the little babypop.

Danny didn't see it, but ember came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but felt the warmth of her fire core clashing with his ice core. Looking up at her, she gave a firm look and spoke. "I spoke to the tiny pop clone of yours about two months ago. She stated how she was going to be around Florida to see the space shuttles again."

The halfa gasped, looking up at the slightly taller ghost with concern and slight hope in his eyes. "Are you sure Ember," His eyes tinting slightly in a green hue. "If you're lying… or hurting her…"

"Calm down Babypop. I'm turning a neutral route now. It was thanks to tiny pop that I'm even here right now with Alex and got to see my niece," She crossed her arms, getting a soft smile from her brother and his wife. Ivy even smirked slightly to finally see her aunt making the right choice.

Danny surprisingly smiled at this, chuckled slightly at this. "Dani always had a way of helping turn people to the right path. She did with Valerie."

"Will you be able to find her," Emily asked, just as worried as everyone else.

"I have to. If Vlad is getting Skulker to do his dirty work to spy on you guys, then it's best for Dani to be nearby and safe from him. I don't him anywhere near her. He'll only get her over my dead ass body, excuse my words Mr. and Mrs. McClain."

Alex waved his hand at the young teen, smiling. "Nonsense Danny. I understand how upset you are with all of this. If Mr. Master becomes too much, just contact me alright." He then smirked and pulled out a blaster from under his coffee table. "I'm not a defenseless human now."

"Alex sweetheart, I'm sure Ivy and her friends can handle the mad man. I mean, Phantom here has for two years. If he can do it alone, then they have a sure win with all seven of them," Ruby smiled softly as she started to stand up, being careful of her stomach on the way. "Now, how would you children like some dinner. I'm sue Tyrone and Edward would love some of my special Meatloaf."

"You know me so well Mrs. McClain," Ed grinned, hearing his stomach growl which made the other give a slight chuckle. Skulker just frowned at the happy moment.

"You're all gonna make me hurl."

Danny shrugged and picked up the cage, pulling out the thermos from his backpack and popped it open. "And in the thermos you go," happily stating as he shook the cage and dropped the ghost into the thermos, closing it shut. Once he put his backpack on his back, he turns to his friends and the McClain. "Thanks for the offer Mrs. McClain, but I gotta get home before my mother throws a fit. See you guys at the Nasty Burger tomorrow?"

Emily grinned and nodded. "You beat Danny! Be careful okay!"

"You're welcomed here anytime Phantom," Ruby smiled, her husband nodding.

"Thanks! See you guys tomorrow!"

With that, Danny left the McClain's home and hid behind a car, transforming to his ghost forms before flying off to Fenton Works. As he flew back home, his mind was still turning on what to really do with everything that was happening. Not only was Vlad after his friends and maybe even Dani, but his parents are now planning to hunt them down, his old friends are most likely going to be a pain, and he was still having trouble with his sister.

Thinking back on his sister, Danny sighed and frowned at the thought of Jazz. What was he going to do with her? He was still upset that she took Sam and Tucker's side back in that lunch fight with him and Skulker, but it was a week ago and now she was being silent in her bedroom now and days. The fact that the other two came alone to Ivy's house must prove that they couldn't get to her either. Maybe there was a chance to get back in his sister's good side again and be close. Even when he was still friends with Sam and Tucker, the raven was overjoyed that his big sister knew about his secret. He could tell her things, be all out with Jazz with no fear of judgment. As much as he complained about her therapy words, Danny really was happy how much she was there for him on his dark days. It's why he could trust her the most. Maybe there was a way to be close with her again. He needed Jazz, now more than ever.

As his house came into view, Danny flew down and transformed back into his human form, walking up to the front door. He wants inside but didn't bother to call out he was home for his parents, hearing a faint sound of drills to know they were still in the basement. Instead the boy threw his shoes by the door and rushed upstairs. He placed his backpack down on his bed but didn't stay in the room for long when he heard some movement in his sister's room next door. He sighed, his nerves and feelings of worry in his gut. This was the best time than any to speak to jazz, but what will happen. He didn't want to lose his only sister to all of this, but he wasn't going to abandon his kind. Not now when he finally felt like he belonged in the world. Maybe she can understand if he just explained it more to her, show her how important this was to him. With a more determined look in his baby boy eyes, the halfa went to knock on his sister's door and get this over with his nerves.

Just as he was about to though, her door flew open to show the older sibling looking at him in the eye. They looked at each other in shock, their heights now the same though Danny was still growing. Their eyes were clashed together, baby boy to bluish teal, the looks in their eyes showing that for a second they were thinking the same thing.

It was only Jazz who sighed and put the thought into words first. "Danny… c-can we talk?"

Danny swallowed in worry, but nodded. "Yeah. I want to talk too Jazz."

With another nervous nod, Jazz opened the door to her room and let her brother inside. Normally walking into a sibling's bedroom is forbidden contract to the two, but right now were times where they felt most comfortable with each other. Because of their parents obsession with ghosts, Jazz had to step up to be there for Danny, and while he acted like he hated his noisy sister he really did feel better when she was there for him. They were there for each other, holding each other when their parents grew distance. The young teen smiled a bit being back in his sister's room, seeing that she ditched the pink and went to a much lighter color scheme of blue and teal green. She had gotten a new bookshelf filled with fairy tales, psychology books, ghost books, and even books for college courses. The halfa couldn't help but chuckle inside though when seeing her favorite bear still on her bed, thinking how some things never change.

"Danny…" He turned back around to see Jazz had closed the door and looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Her voice was low but firm enough to understand what she was saying. "I… I want to apologies for what happened with… Sam and Tucker back at school."

Danny frowned, crossing his arms with a slight upset tone in his voice. "You know you were really rude to my friends Jazz."

"I know, I know… I didn't mean to take their side the way i did Danny," She spoke softly and rubbed her arm to try and shake the nerves.

The halfa sighed, trying to calm down the slight anger he had to speak. "Why did you take their side? Why them over your own brother?"

Jazz closed her eyes, moving to her bed before signaling her brother to sit next to her. Once Danny took a seat, the orange haired young lady explained. "I.. I don't know. Danny, you've been friends with them for years, Tucker even more so. I thought this fight between you three would blow off just like all of the other ones. Most of the time with Sam being right, so I thought this was the same as before."

"But it wasn't," Danny frowned sadly, looking at his sister with deep hurt. "Jazz, they left me and stated how I'm too busy being a hero than I am with spending time with them. They wanted me to abandon protecting the town for another night of movies or playing DOOM."

"I can see that now," Jazz mumbled, her voice so full of guilt and hurt that he was for sure thought that she was going to cry. "I-I honestly made them convince me that you were just being stubborn and mean to them. I-I can't believe I trusted them over my own baby brother. I-I the w-worst b-big sister e-ever!"

"Jazz, no you're not the worst sister. " Danny pulled his sister into a deep hug, letting her cling to his jacket as she let out soft sobs. He hardly ever see his big strong sister cry, the last time being when he made her cry, and it always broke his heart inside to see her like this. A time in their lives where he needed to be there for her. "Jazz… You know I forgive you for what you said to me back then. I never blamed you for them leaving me or turning you against me. You're still my sister, and I care very deeply about you."

Jazz, after finally being able to control her hiccups and sobs, looked up at her baby brother with open eyes. "I love you Danny."

Danny smiled and the two hugged each other tightly. "I love you too Jazz. We gotta stick together right."

"Yu won't tell anyone that I cried," She pouted playfully, something she use to threaten her baby brother a lot when they were kids.

The young sibling chuckled and declared happily, "You have my word as a Fenton!"

"I don't want your fudge."

The two chuckled, pulling away from each other as the two tried to calm themselves down. With a few more apologies from Jazz, the two were finally able to smile at each other and talk as if nothing had changed. While the halfa did mention to her about not wanting to be betrayed again, his sister promised to always be there for him from now on. It was nice, great even to have his big sister back at his side again. He missed her, and the two were all they had at this point when it came to living with the Fentons downstairs. After some soft spoken words, Jazz was the one to break the ice on something more important.

"Danny," Jazz started, showing her face to be filled with confusion towards her brother. "You never did explained to me about your… new friends. Are they really halfas like Tucker had commented to me on?"

While hearing her ex-friend's name did make the teen glare, Danny wiped off the look and nodded. He might as well tell his sister now that they were patching things up. He didn't want the others giving her the wrong idea about them. "Yeah Jazz," He answered honestly, keeping his voice low just encase their parents came out of the lab. "Edward and the others… they are Halfas, just like me and Vlad."

Instead of seeing fear or worry like the raven though he would see, all he saw was her eyes sparkling and a small grin showing up on her face. "I knew it! So there are more of your kind out there! I knew it!"

"Shush! Keep it down Jazz, our parents might come up here."

"Oops, sorry." Jazz then couldn't help but let out her concern and confusion. "But Danny, how did they find you? Why are they here? Surely they just didn't pop up out of the blew like this."

"They didn't. Turns out the Halfa community believed that Phantom was a halfa the whole time and sent Ed and the others to find me and train me. They don't like having wild Halfas around and causing problems like Vlad is. They decided to come and live here in Amity Park until i want to leave or become a senior," Danny smiled, feeling like it was okay to tell his sister most of it.

Jazz nodded, taking in all of this information with her now therapy look on her face. "Makes sense. And with such a vast group of different halfas you would feel more comfortable with the community once you see them I bet." She then smiled and pointed out more questions. "What about the other boy that looked like you? Are their parents aware of them being half ghost? What are they training you with anyhow?"

Danny grinned and happily answered, "That was Ed! His ghost name is Shadow Phantom, and he had it changed to just Shadow when I came around. Their parents know, because some of them are born Halfas; children born half ghost for having a ghost/halfa parents. I would be known as Forced Halfa due to dying and coming back with ghost abilities. Right now they're just training me on my ghost powers as well as what ghosts are like in general."

"What about your suit?"

He shrugged, "Wanted a new look."

At that point, while the night was still young, Jazz and Danny continued to talk about everything that was happening. The two smiling and becoming close again, and the young raven couldn't be happier. He may have lost Sam and Tucker, but there was no way they were tear his relationship apart with his sister. They grew up together being this close, and they were going to stay that way. By the time it was close to ten, the two decided to stay in Jazz's room and watch a scary movie, passing out on the floor with their heads pressed together. To Danny, it was one of the most peaceful night sleep he had in the past three months.

_Yes guys, I love Jazz too much to let her go back with those two traitors. These two are staying siblings forever!_

_Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!_

_High Five The Sky!_


	9. Reunited

Nothing. It has been two weeks and still nothing has come up about Danielle. Even Ember was surprised when she came up with nothing on her end. Danny and his gang have been pretty busy trying to find his cousin/clone, among others things happening around Amity Park.

After the blow over of Phantom having a new ghost busting team, the town was now split in about a 70/30 type of feud on what to do with this new information. While most of the town were okay with the new six ghost fighters, others had started to go back to believing that Phantom is evil again due to his new group. Emily was right when she said how some of them look like the white haired ghost's enemies, seeing that Ivy and Timmy are getting hit hard with looking like Ember and Technus. While most people who were against the idea were just annoying citizens still stuck in their ways, a few were a bit troubling. One of them being the Guys In White.

Danny and his friends have been on high alert when they spotted the government hunters in their school last week on the football field. While they never looked at the seven right away, the raven knew they took a glance or two at the new six. Emily was in worse for wear when they showed up, the sight of them making her nervous and jumpy. It took Timmy and Tyrone to calm the poor pink haired girl down when they came into the classrooms and spoke with the teachers. He hated how they protol the hallways like guards, like they truly believed that the ghost would attack or jump out when they were around. It didn't matter if it was by surprise, Phantom and his group would never show at the school because it was clear the government hunters were after them.

It wasn't just the GIW after Phantom and his team either. Every night Danny has felt the urge to stay in with his big sister in her room more when starting to hear his parents planning his dead half's timely demise. Jazz has gotten more close off with their parents as well, but honestly only their mother Maddie had seemed to notice and even then it was slim. They made new inventions, more harsher and painful looking traps for Phantom and his friends. The raven caught sight of the two hunters tying the Box Ghost done on a lap table as they took him for parts and ectoplasm. The gruesome sight of dark green ooze dripping from their gloves, the sickening stench of the ecotplasm that only him and the ghost could smell, even the screams and cries from the harmless Box Ghost haunted him while Jack exclaims for his son to come down and watch. The sight of it all almost bringing the young teen to tears as he rushed out of the basement and straight into his sister's arms. When telling the others, it was clear that the gang all agreed to keep an eye on the Fentons and stay away from the house.

Besides the hunters after them, the others had been training not just Danny, but Jazz and Valerie as well to become better with their own battle styles. The Red Huntress had been training with Tech Tim and Poison in her combat as well as upgrading her weapons. She had even gotten her battle suit redone to show more black in the design, and have the Phantom logo on her right shoulder to show Amity Park which side she stood with the other hunters. When her father finally allowed her to hunt ghost when her grades improved of course which rarely happened. Jazz wasn't much for combat, but Ivy and Ed had taught her some basic fighting defenses incase she would need them. Most of the time she was just reading and learning different things about ghosts and halfas, anything to make herself useful for the team. Both Sam and Tucker have noticed how close the older Fenton sibling was friendly with her brother at school again, making the two all the more angry at him.

All seemed pretty much tamed for the most part, but Danny still worried for his clone none stop. The more they felt like they were getting nowhere, the more upset the halfa became. It was strange; like his core was screaming at him to find her and keep her away from danger. It even came to the point where he snapped at Tyrone for suggesting that he take a break on finding her. It shocked the taller dark skin teen, the group, and the raven himself. Enough was enough.

He needed to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Hey Ed. Can we talk for a bit?"

Edward turned to face Danny as four of the seven halfas, Tyrone and Emily along with them, walked over to the Nasty Burger to hang out. The other two looked at each other before nodding to let the two copy twins have their moment to talk alone. The other halfas had told Ed that their new friend would want to talk to him privately most likely about Danielle and his feelings. They noticed it ever since he became tense and upset, looking really like the walking dead. As the two ravens went over to the side of the fast food restaurant, the slightly taller one looked at Danny with a soft smile.

"Are you alright Danny," Ed asked, his voice filled with a bit of concern.

The younger raven sighed, rubbing his neck as he spoke a bit bitterly. "Not really. Just a lot on my mind…"

"Let me guess; Danielle?"

"I'm worried about her Ed, even more so than I thought I should even worry about my clone. The thought of her being out there alone like how I was, with no other halfa or at least family to be by her side and protect her. It's killing to think that I let her go twice. Twice!" The teen then growled as his fear quickly grew and mixed with rage. "And then there's Vlad. I know he knows about you guys by now, and that makes me even more tense and worried. Not just for Dani, but for you as well Ed."

That set the second raven to stand up straighter and look at his slightly shorter copy in slight shock and confusion. "Me?"

"You like me, or at least I look like you since you're older," Danny stated, his face turning stone and serious. "I'm not saying that the others aren't special, but Vlad is obsessed with me and my family. He will do anything to have me, destroy, my father, and take my mother as his wife. He's used everyone that I know against me, even Dani. He went as far as to kill her and melt her body to nothing. I… I thought I lost her that day…"

He shook his head, continuing. "Now that you're here Ed, I… I feel closer to you than the others. I'm not sure if it's my core or something, but you feel like a brother to me. Vlad knows you and others now no doubt. I'm worried he will use you against me, or worse use you to replace me. He failed with Dani, he failed so many times with me. You just might be his third chance on getting his evil son. I… I just want to protect you and Dani, keep you close, and I don't know why I feel so strongly this way."

"I see…" Ed tapped his chin, taking in all of the words and emotion in them as the other raven explained his feelings and concern. He waved his hand as if trying to clear his head, thinking out loud to his friend. "I'm gonna pretend what the deal is with us looking alike Danny, cause even that baffles me, but as for Dani I do have a theory for you and her."

Danny tipped his head, showing his questioning look but gotten his answer when Ed continued.

"I concluded, or rather the whole team, that Danielle isn't your clone. Not in any means of the word. When ghost make clones, even duplicates, there is no emotion for their wellbeing. No feeling to protect them and care for them like you explained." Ed shook his explained a bit further. "When you told us about the other clones Vlad made, those ones were your clones. You felt nothing for them when you destroyed them, and they felt nothing for you. You didn't make them, so they weren't under your control, but they were duplicates of you in a way. Dani however can't be the same if you have such deep feelings for her."

"T-Then what are we to each other," Danny asked, slightly concerned but understanding what his copy was saying.

The older one answered with a shrug. "Could be something core related, or maybe Vlad figured out a way to get your parents genes and mix them together to give you a sister."

"Ew," The other raven shivered in disgust, frowning a bit when his twin started to laugh. "Thanks for the nightmares, but I don't even think that Vlad would mix my parents genes just to make another me. Plus, he was spying on me when I first met Dani."

Ed continued to chuckle, "She's yours in some form Danny. If not a sister or cousin, then… maybe a-"

"Daughter perhaps."

Both of the halfas blood ran even deeper into a chill, the voice who eased dropped on them new to Ed but all too familiar to Danny. The younger raven turned around and stepped in front of Ed in a protective stance, his blue sky eyes scanning the skies above them where the voice was heard. The two felt a chill go through their spine and out their mouths, pulling out a blue and green wisp as they glared and looked at the being above them.

It was Vlad, Vlad Plasmius, in all of his black hair vampire glory. He was floating above their heads about six feet high, a twisted grin on his face as his red eyes gleamed at the two. The evil halfa scanned his gaze at Daniel and chuckled slightly at his new look, honestly finding it so a mix of rebel and Gothic. His eyes still flashing deep neon green filled with rage. Then the old man focused his eyes as the second copy, looking just like Daniel in almost every detail. Though there were some differences besides just in the taste of clothing. His hair was slightly more kept and he wasn't showing much as anger as Daniel. He saw him around town, the kid still gave him a firm gaze as they flashed only a second of neon green, the same as his Daniel. This made the vampire ghost chuckle even more, his grin wide and almost face splitting.

"So I was correct Daniel," Vlad spoke, floating lower down to the two as they grew tense. "At first I thought it was very odd to see see you away from your little pack of friends, but I see you found an even bigger group of foolish children to follow you into trouble."

"The only one in trouble here is Vlad," Danny growled, his hands clutching into fists turned slightly blue.

Ed saw the rage, feeling how the air around his friend turned to ice. He stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Danny stop, control it."

Vlad frowned, seeing the other boy calm down Daniel with ease. In fact he felt something odd with this boy, how his ice core made his fire roar in hate, but also how similar it was in tone compared to his enemy. With a hum to his thoughts, he turned to the other boy. "And who might you be young man?"

"Edward Johnson. I don't think you will call me Ed anyhow, and frankly I don't want you to." Ed frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at the man down.

"Aw yes, Edward. I'm very much surprised at you and your little group. To take on a human appearance and yet still have a ghost form," Vlad smirked, finding the kid's tone to be humorous. "It would only mean though that you and the other six are halfas as well. Just like Daniel and I."

So Vlad did know about them. Ed bit the inside of his cheek to this, getting slightly nervous from the heat he felt off of this halfa. Just like Danny, Vlad was an unknown forced halfa and for about twenty years. This older halfa was trained, wild and from the videos he saw of Phantom, very vile. Both Halfa and Ghost councils had warned him and his team of this man, and told them to keep their guide up. The older born halfa could feel the heat coming off this man, and his ice core was leaving a deep hiss in his for him to back away. It was like a Lion fighting a snake, and even with two ice core snakes like him and Danny, they were no match for the older Lion of fire. Without the old man looking, Ed move his right middle finger to his bracelet on his left wrist and pressed the new DP logo on it, the thing flashing green for a second.

Danny saw the bracelet on his right wrist flash blue and quickly moved his hand out of the view and looked back up at Vlad. "Yeah, and you said how we were the only one of our kind. Guess you don't know everything Vlad."

"Even if I was wrong with this Daniel, the fact that there are more of us peaks my interest instead of disappointment," Vlad smirked once more, looking back at Edward as he floated closer down to the two. "That of course, only begs the question on where there are more of our kind located Edward."

"Even if I did tell you Plasmius, the leaders would only arrest you for the crimes you have committed to both human and ghost kind," The slightly older twin frowned as he kept his stand tall.

"Oh, yet Daniel gets better treatment and a group of protectors. Quite unfair wouldn't you say?"

Ed only sighed and shook his head, his hands clenched into fists as he stated calmly, "Sorry Plasmius, but this isn't my call."

Vlad just yawned loudly, acting like the two ravens in battle stance meant nothing to him. He then smoked in a bored tone. "Fine, but I guess our visit runs short. Shame, and here I thought you two care about Danielle."

Not only did that spark Danny's emotions, but Ed's as well. It was strange for the older twin, frowning in confusion but mostly anger over what this monster was implying. His reflection was right about Masters and how he would sink this whole new low with placing children on the line. It was clear this old man wasn't planning to use her to clear his name, or even wishing to join the Halfa world. A villain like Vlad most likely wanted to take over. His core was vile and wild flames he someone kept tamed, but wishes to use it to burn down lands in his wake. When he threatened Dani's life, Ed felt his core drop in temperature and his body shake. This feeling, so odd and yet so normal to feel. It was like when he first felt with Danny but slightly stronger. His core was screaming at him, telling him to protect her more than his twin cause she was much younger and this monster had her. Though he could control this new feeling of possession and protectiveness, the more skilled raven knew that his younger copy could not.

Danny was seething from where he stood, his fist growing frost within his palms as he glared in fury at Vlad's smirked look. He felt his core drop cold and scream at him to rip this man's head and find Dani, protect her, and bring her home. It scared him at first before when he was tense with his friends, but this time he was seeing nothing but green and blue. He wanted to rip this man's heart out. Then something from before came up, a comment just minutes ago that made his core and heart thump loudly with clear key. He said that Danielle was his daughter. Danielle was his own child, a child at the age of sixteen. Most teens would freak out, lie, even flat out denied it, but it only made the hybrid wanted to smile and jump for joy. Dani was his and he was her father, deep down he felt like they were much more than cousins, and he knew that she felt the same. The happiness though was pushed down mostly but the rage he had for Vlad. This man had hurt, tortured, and almost killed his own little princess right in front of him and now he had her again. He kidnapped his daughter, and now his ice core was telling him to destroy this fire core freak one punch at a time.

"What…" Ed panted a bit, trying to control his own rage as he stepped in between Danny and Vlad. His anger barely under his control. "What have you done with her Plasmius?"

Vlad knew that Daniel's reaction would be that of murderous, but Edward's controlled anger surprised him more than he let on. As far as he knew, the boy and Daniel had no blood in common, their families generations apart from both family tree lines. The look department was really just a rare accordance, so why did he react almost as badly as the real father to Danielle? Could it be… Vlad remembered how that idiot Skulker had told him about this new boy having the same ghost core as Daniel, only with a slightly ten percent different by an unknown source he was still looking into. The thoughts floating in the man's head made him smirk, an idea forming as he looked at the teen with mild shock. "Why Edward, you care for this girl a bit too much. It's almost like you're the father, but of course… I know for a fact that your genes didn't make Danielle."

"Where is she…" Danny growled, his eyes now burning green as if they were made of flames themselves. "Where is she Vlad!?"

"If you want her Daniel, then you simply must tell me more," Vlad frowned, pointing at the two. "Tell me more information about the rest of the Halfas, and of the six new ones with you and as to why they are here."

"Forget Vlad! I already knew you were going to be up to no good when they first showed up. Now you tell me right now: Where. Is. My. Daughter!?"

"You want her so bad…," Vlad smirked, pulling something out from his coat pocket. Both Ed and Danny get into battle stance as they gasp at what was in his hands. It was red and silver thermos, similar to the Fenton's thermos. Both of the halfas grew tense and filling with more rage. Ghost can survive in those, but halfas are limited due to being still half alive. They didn't know how long Dani could have been in there, but they needed to get her out. The mad man laughed wickedly, grinning. "Then come and get her!"

"Don't mind if we do!"

Vlad's eyes widen in shock, seeing a purple blur go pass him as the weight of the thermos vanished. The vampire ghost gasped, looking to see his black gloved hands bare and empty of the thermos. Humiliation and anger filled him as he turned to look behind him and see who took his prisoner from him. His eyes widen in shock, seeing before him the five other halfas about six feet above him and the two ravens. Ed and Danny smirked, happy to see that it was Kitty Spirit who took the thermos and was now nuzzling the thing close to her cheek and chest. She purred happily as Rose was by her side with her massive brush in hand, glaring at Vlad along with TT, Toxic, and Poison. The old man gasped on how the other five knew he was even here with the other ravens so fast. Ed and Danny smirked at each other, transforming into their ghost forms as they looked ready to attack as well.

Kitty Spirit just giggled in delight, stroking the thermos with a grin on her cat like face. "Look what I got! Yay! I got Dani!" She then frowned and held it close to her chest. "I feel fear and anger in this thing."

"That's Dani alright. Don't know what you were trying to do Vlad, but you are crossing the long trying to only get two of us alone," Rose tall in mid air, glaring as the evil halfa as she readied her weapon at him.

"Oh I'm so scared. Like you can defeat me with your little paint brush," Vlad just smirked, barking out a sense of laughter. "Please, even with seven of you I'm still more powerful than all of you."

"Not together you are Plasmius," Tech Tim frowned as him and Tyrone aimed their blasters at the old man.

The five took aim to attack Vlad while Phantom and Shadow raised their hands to attack from behind. The dark haired ghost growled, hating his odds when it came to really fighting these seven. The tech boy was right about him trying to take on the seven at once, and he honestly didn't want to fight right now. Not until he knew his opponent and new opportunities with these new Halfas. He was honestly going to use Danielle to get Daniel pissed and take his chance in fighting and learning more about this child named Edward. While all of the halfas peaked his interest, it was clear that the second raven child was very interesting. At first it was looks, simplifying was planning to make him the son he always wanted but now it was different. Him and Daniel, something about seem so similar that it was just too much to be a coincidences. The two were connected the same way Danielle was to her very own father, and right now he needed more time to rethink his plans.

With another smirk, Vlad raised his hand and fired an ecoblast at both Phantom and Shadow, knocking them slightly back by the surprise of the attack. Poison and Rose quickly reacted and went to fire their own attacks, only to get blocked by Vlad's shields. Kitty was quick to hold the thermos close and fly off to Ed's house as planned. The older ghost saw the cat halfa flying before he dodged another attack from TT and Toxic. Shadow and Phantom were up and ready to attack as well to which Vlad knew he was out numbered for now.

"Well it was nice chatting with you Daniel," Vlad kicked Poison out of his way as he soared into the air back from the small team. "But I simply must be off. With new information for me to collect on you and your little team of superhero wannabes."

Phantom growled, his eyes flashing a darker shade of neon green as his nails dug into his palms so much that his suit started to bleed green. "I will never let you hurt them Vlad…"

"We'll see about that Daniel. Once I get what I need, what I did to your precious daughter will be nothing but a scratch."

"Whoa wait back it up," Toxic raised his hands, confused as the other four still there. They looked at Phantom as the halfa just frowned and glared solely at Vlad, Shadow looking just as upset but looking more at his friends in slight worry. "Phantom has a kid?"

Vlad crossed his arms, his grinning falling a bit as he answered the obvious question. "Yes, though I'm surprised he never came to guess that." He shrugged, smirking again. "Well I must be off. Tack care Daniel."

Before Phantom could even shout back at the crazed Fruit Loop, the older halfa disappeared in a puff of pink eco smoke. The younger halfa went to rush after him, but TT and Ed held him back. "Danny no, he isn't worth it," TT spoke in a whisper, but still struggle to hold down the angry halfa.

Poison and Tyrone came over, the fire core ghost stepping back when their friend glared at her. "We need to get them to Kitty. That bastard really must up his ghost core when his words alone."

"Not to mention the history that guy has with hurting his family, and now with Danielle being his child it only made it worse," Rose stated, putting her weapon away as she looked over at Ed. "Even shadow is having some effects. Let's get going before the GIW came flying in."

The gang nodded as TT and Rose took each raven in their arms as Tyrone stayed close to Poison's side as they began to fly off to Ed's house. Through the flight, Danny had gotten himself slightly calmed down as he tried to get his thoughts together. He was upset that the fruitloop left before he could tear the guy a new one, but mostly he was just happy that one of his friends got Danielle out there save. The teen wasn't stupid to see the old man's shock when Kitty took the thermos from him, meaning that the tiny phantom girl was inside and hopefully alright. Then he thought of Danielle and what Vlad had said. A daughter. The Danny Fenton had a daughter at age fourteen, now sixteen but still pretty much a dad. It was so crazy and surreal, he almost didn't believe it or maybe it was the fact he didn't want to.

If Dani really was his kid, then who was the mother. It was clear that making a child is done by two parent DNA's, so that meant that Vlad had not only taken his but one of a female as well. Was it someone that he knew or a complete stranger? He couldn't think about Dani not getting to know her mother. Then there was him as her father. How can he even take care of Danielle? With school, hiding from his parents, and now tons of Halfa and ghost training his book was full of things to do. He doesn't have a safe place for her to stay, knowing and worried that his ghost hunting parents would find the small halfa and hurt her in any way. Staying at his place was out of the question no doubt. What about being there for her? Will he screw it up someone? Will he end up like his dad or even Vlad, using her but never really caring for her. What if she didn't even want him as a father? Did he even want to be a father?

He kept repeating those questions into his mind, his rage turning slowly to worry and fear for what was happening now to his life. As the group made it to Ed's house, they saw that neither of his parents were home. TT helped Danny out of his arms as the six carefully walked into the house and shifted into their human forms. Ivy and Tyrone were quick to move to the side as Emily helped Ed down to the ground as well. The ice core teen's senses were on high, feeling the smaller ice core already in the house. Danny shifted, already walking into the living room of an unfamiliar place. He's never been at Ed's house yet, or really met his parents. It wasn't anything about trust really, but he just never had the time to meet the Johnson family. Still, the compel he felt to find Dani became so much stronger that he felt his legs move on their own. Ed felt it too, but held back for his wasn't as strong. The five watched as the dazed halfa walked into the living room. His fear and worry was still banging in his head. Would she accept him? Was she okay? What about after a year of being apart? Danny didn't know, and that was enough for his heart to feel as if he was choking on air. He was terrified, but his core was yelling at him to see her and make sure she was okay. Even though he was nervous, he couldn't will his legs to stop.

Until they do, and his eyes widen at the sight before him in the far side of the living room. Danny was in his human form, but his eyes were still neon green unknown to him. He looked on with shocked eyes to see DJ smiling and rubbing the small back of Danielle Fenton, who was snoring softly in her arms. They were on top of a dark blue and black sofa and wrapped around a lighter blue blanket. He felt his legs go weak at the sight of Dani, seeing how much she had grown but yet still looked so young. He felt his body feel with relief, but also pain and guilt. He saw the burn marks on her, how her body looked tired and even melting in some parts. Their were bags under her eyes, and her long black hair was down and a mess. He knew that DJ was pushing some of her calming emotions into the poor weak halfa, feeling around the two holding those relaxing emotions.

Ed and the others watched with worry in their eyes as Danny came over to DJ and the weak girl in her arms. They saw him kneel to her and place a trembling hand on the tired girl's shoulder. They all gasped slightly to see her whimper and open her dull and tired blue eyes. Her head barely moved towards the cool hand she felt on her heated skin, her eyes looking right into the same matching blue as her own. Her mind was foggy, her body numb and filled with so much stiff pain, but she knew who was in front of her. It was like their cores twisted around each other, and when he looked into her eyes he felt his shaking body finally relax as he let out a sigh that held his breath.

"Hey Dani…" He winced at how scared and shaky his voice was, but he pushed forward. "It's okay. It's going to be okay now Danielle. I-I'm… I'm here."

"Dann… Daddy?" Her mind was too cloudy to even pull up his name, only the instinct she felt in her heart was telling her.

DJ tensed slightly, looking at Danny in shock when hearing the little wounded girl calls her friend her father, but the older halfa paid his friend no mind. He nodded and smiled softly. "I'm here. I won't let you go again."

He meant this, he felt his heart and core confirm that he would never let Dani go pass his arms again. This was his daughter. Whether he wanted her or not didn't matter anymore. She was his and he was hers. As he took Dani into his arms, seeing as she passed out once more, he felt the small black hole within him fill as his family finally completed itself. Danny was whole again. With his sister, Val, Ed, Emily, Ivy, DJ, Timmy, Tyrone, and now his daughter in his arms he finally felt whole. His core was filled once more and he finally felt peace he never thought he would have ever again.

"I'm here Dani…" Danny whispered, smiling to himself as he kissed her forehead. "You won't be alone anymore."

_Sorry for the long wait guys! I still plan to continue this story too and I know that you guys enjoy it. Thank you for supporting me!_


	10. A Bond Reformed

"How is she?"

Danny sighed as him and DJ came into Ed's kitchen and leaned against the counter top, looking at Tyrone who asked. "Resting," He answered. "DJ found some distress in her emotions, some even fear and pain, but my Dad's ecto-injector worked like a charm. She just needs a bit of sleep."

Timmy, who was looking at the small device that the raven just used on Dani, looked in awe at the tiny thing. The others looked at him with a small smile of amusement. "Interesting, if only Mr. Fenton didn't hate ghosts so much. He would be a famous man in our world as a ghost doctor." Timmy grinned and sprayed a bit of the green mist. "This stuff works like a pain killer."

"Thanks, my dad is pretty smart when fudge isn't involved," Danny tapped his chin, thinking a bit. "I honestly do believe that my dad is just more interested in ghosts than really hurting them. It's my mom who out right hates them and tries to push that into everyone."

"Okay, besides geek moment," Ivy rolled her eyes from where she sat on the bar stool by the end of the counter table. Her eyes hitting a serious look as she asked, "What did Vlad want before we showed up? What did he say and do to Dani?"

These questions made the whole group turn to the raven, but the raven looked at his copy as he looked back. Honestly it was stuff Vlad said to both Ed and Danny, both of them still filled with questions and shock over what happened. For Danny, it was the fact that he had confirmed that Danielle was his daughter and had no problem with telling this information. The question was really why. There was no gain on his part if he knew about Dani being his own flesh and blood and not just a mindful clone. If anything it hurt Vlad more than helped him, even if small. Did he think that she would deny being his daughter, or someone he would screw up and make her turn to his side for comfort? Maybe, but he wouldn't dare make her feel such a way. Even if he isn't ready to be a father, he wasn't going to abandon Dani. The young ghost hero bit his lip, feeling tense and yet worried over what she may do when she wakes up.

As for Ed he was more conflicted on the comment Vlad let slip for him here, then it was even smaller things he had noticed with Skulker and even himself. It was the fact of him and Danny, how like they were and not just in looks. Their cores, their powers, even their sense of instinct was similar in sense. He wondered now if there was more to it, maybe even sharing the same ectoplasm. It was crazy to even think about, but now he just couldn't help but question it. The feeling he felt when that vampire freak mentioned hurting Danielle, someone he didn't even met yet, he felt his core hiss and drop in temperature. He felt the instinct in his head to attack and protect Danny and his daughter, even now his core was telling them that they were important. It was much more than just them being ice cores. Something was different about them.

Danny sighed, after trying to think on what to say to his friends. He rubbed his chin and trying starting. "He knew you guys are halfas, then Vlad threaten to hurt Dani unless Ed told him about about our kind. After stating that Danielle is my daughter."

"Wait, so the vampire creep wasn't joking," Tyrone asking in pure shock.

"I don't know, but... it makes sense that she would be my daughter," Danny looked down at his hands, weighing the options. "She's different from the other clones Vlad had made. All the other ones were my age, male, but also mindless. They felt nothing for me and I felt nothing for them. Danielle though... she's different. More real, and my core responses to her along the same lines."

"Still Danny, we can't jump to conclusions," Ivy cut harshly into his rant, making everyone else look at her in slight shock. She ignored their looks and just started at Danny with a slightly hard glare. "You can't just go on what Vlad said and just declare this clone as your own. Not only is that a stupid move, it's also going to look bad when our Halfa Leaders find out about her."

Danny, slightly confused by Ivy's attitude, frowns at the mention of the Leaders. "How would this be bad? If Vlad is right, then Danielle is legally a Born Halfa and a Fenton under me. Why would the Leaders be upset?"

"Cause she would be an unrestricted Born, and completely unknown of as of that. She wasn't made like a force Halfa, and she wasn't born by your wife of any kind. She was 'made'. The Leaders will see her as a threat," Ivy raised her voice slightly, her arms crossed as she glared at the two ice cores glaring back at her.

"How is she a threat!?" Danny was getting tense again, his core spiking as the wild three base core got to close to him. "She's barely breathing at this point! So what if she was born differently. If Vlad is stating that she is my daughter than I have to take care of her. Even if she wasn't mine I would take care of her!"

Ivy just rolled her eyes before saying, "Not if they have anything to say about it. Danielle is a threat simply because she was 'Made'. She isn't Born, or even Forced. She is a whole new halfa altogether. She was made. If anything, the Leaders would want to take her and see her limits and power."

Those words triggered something not just in Danny, but in Ed as well. The two ravens let out a slight hiss in rage as their eyes glowed a bright green. DJ jumped back from the three as well as Timmy, Tyrone and Emily. The emotions the curly haired teen felt was completely crazy coming from the two ice halfas. She knew straight away that Ivy wasn't lying about what the Leaders might do to Danielle. Being a 'Made' halfa was never seen before, and they older Halfas and ghosts would want their hands on her. She also knew that the blonde didn't mean to attack the two, only that she wanted to see something they were all thinking about. Knowing that the ghost of emotions can see it better.

Ivy was right. With DJ the world is seen a lot differently, being a ghost of emotions. She can smell, see, and even taste differently from even the normal of Hlafas. Right in, with her purple eyes, the young halfa was able to see the rising swirls of blue and black twisting in Danny's form, showing signs of fear and rage with flakes of green showing annoyance. She was more shocked about Ed, cause his emotions seem to be steaming from the other half hero. DJ saw the same colors of blue and black twisting and swirling in his form, but instead of green there was sparked veins of yellow. There was fear and confusion in the older raven, almost as if he was wondering why his emotions were playing the same as Danny's. She also smelled the colors coming off from them which wasn't knew cause she always smelled the small lingering scent that seemed way to similar between the two. It was like a thread, a piece of sweet but confusing string latching on from Ed to Danny. The dark skinned halfa was confused as well, but just shook her head when Ivy and Timmy snapped their fingers in front of her vision.

"Hey Dana," Ivy smirked, pointing at the still pissed ravens as she spoke. "So did you see it?"

Knowing right away what was happening, and ignoring the now confused halfas, DJ nodded like an obedient puppy. "Yeah. Almost identical, but Ed smelled more confused than Danny."

Emily tipped her head, asking what the others were thinking. "Okay, and what the fuck just happened?"

Ivy rolled her eyes and answered bluntly. "Come on now. Don't tell me that only me and Dana here are finding something odd with all of this right?" Seeing the other five just shake their, she continued. "It hasn't just Danny who has been on edge about Danielle and Vlad, but Edward too. He's been acting like he's a part of this even though he shouldn't be. His core has been just as crazy as his copy."

"It has?" Danny turned to Ed with confusion and shock, seeing his reflection flinch and rub his arm in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah. I don't get it either. It's been crazy cause out of everyone, me and Emily know how to control these core instincts better," Ed slowly answered, sighing as he ruffled his own hair. "It's like an animal instinct to protect, who's the enemy and who's family. We call it obsessions of course with Ghost, but to Halfas it's more like instinct because we can choose to change our 'obsession'."

Danny tapped his chin, thinking for a minute before stating, "That's a good point, and makes so much more sense."

Ivy nodded. "Yeah, and me and Dana have noticed how Ed's instincts are reacting to yours. We only confirmed it when that fruitloop vampire pervert had Danielle in his hands."

"It just concludes though that just like Danny has a connection with Danielle, means that Ed has a connection to both of them," DJ finished, looking scared slightly like a confused kitten.

"We can't know for sure," Tyrone cut in, looking to be somewhat against it. "It could just be because of their ice cores. We don't know if they are even related by any means. I'm just as confused as you guys, but I don't want to be jamming more confusing questions in my head."

"Tyrone is right," Ed smiles a bit, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Forget about me and our weird connection. That can wait. Your 'daughter' however can't, and we really need to figure out what to do if you plan to take care of her."

"It isn't an option Ed. I will be taking care of her." Danny sighed, leaning against the wall. "I just don't know how..."

"Well you can try asking her..." Timmy squeaked slightly, pointing up the stairs for everyone to turn around and see.

Everyone turned and moved to look in a haste, all of the teen's eyes widening when they saw the smaller raven on the middle stair well. It was Danielle, the young eight year old holding on to her side as she leaned against the railing on the stairs. Her head was bandaged up a little as well as her left leg and arm. Her raven long hair was a bit messy, but no longer had mud stains and sticks in them like when DJ found her looking like. Her eyes were the same sky blue as Danny's, the same eyes looking down at the older Fenton in shock, confusion, and even fear. She didn't know any of the other five teens, but her eyes went wide at the sight of Ed. Her mind quickly went to Vlad, flashes of what had happened under his capture. The wicked man mentioned more clones, new kids hanging out with Danny. Her fear quickly turned to rage on her face, and DJ wasn't the only one who could clearly see it.

When Ed went to grab Danny's shoulder, everyone saw the little girl's right hand glow a bright deadly green energy. She shouted down at them, "Get away from him!"

"W-Wait Dani no-"

Before Danny could stop her in time, his smaller copy fired the blast right at the two and knocked everyone a step back. The blast was weak, but it did scratch Ed's cheek as he tried to back away from the blast. He didn't get far as Dani quickly flew up to him and kicked him in the face again which flew him across the room and slammed into the front door. The others were shocked by her strength, even when ignored the halfa was strong. DJ and Emily went to stop her, but halted when they felt the room dropped a few degrees. Both Ivy and Tyrone gave off a sick look while the others just shivered. The little girl moving into attack what she believed was a clone, felt the drop but didn't stop her assault. The older Fenton tried to stop them mid way, but Ed was much faster. He let his eyes flash green as he dodged the girl's flying fist. He grabbed hold of her uninjured arm and hissed slightly, keeping his face though a soft and gentle look before transforming.

Dani gasped, shocked by the sight of the boy transforming and still looking so much like Danny. He had to be a clone for sure. The little girl tried to break free and attack the enemy, but his gripe was strong. Ed gave no look of even being fazed by her struggle, the look slightly scaring his friends but Danny just held a more calmer look. Ed felt his core react again, to calm the girl in front of him and show her he was no threat. He didn't bother to fight the instinct, letting his body move on its own as he pulled the smaller Phantom in to hug her. The others gasped, as well as Dani, not fully realizing what was happening. Ed started to pet her head, smile even, as if he was holding his sister when she was having a nightmare. His eyes seemed slightly distant too, almost fogged in a way which was signs of the instinct taking over.

"What is he-" Timmy started, still confused until Danny, DJ, and even Emily shushed him up roughly. "Jeez.. sorry."

Dani, very confused over what she was feeling, looked up at the ghost with conflicting eyes. "W-Why are you..."

"It's okay Danielle," Ed finally spoke, his voice soft and caring as he gave her a smile. "I'm not an enemy."

"Then... who are you?" Dani asked, her body still tensing as if waiting for him to attack her.

"A friend. A very close friend, but I think Danny might be able to help you understand better than me." He pointed at Danny, to which the small phantom broke away from Ed's hug and smiled.

"Danny!"

The older Fenton just smiled and opened his own arms to the young girl as she came over and went to hug him tightly. He saw her tremble a bit in what looked to be pain, so he helped set her down on the couch. Danielle just clung to Danny despite her pain, so happy and relieved he was alright and not hurt by Vlad of any means. After their tight hug, the two pulled away and looked at each other. She was shocked to see how much her original had changed. His hair stilled more longer in the back and a bit more ruffled too, and his outfit honestly had better taste than the last one, even though it did show a bit of his ghost hero side. He grew in height a bit too, and was glowing a bit of facial hair around the chin. When he looked at her, he saw really no change in her age. She still looked to be eight years and hasn't gotten any taller. She was covered in cuts and bandages though, making him feel anger for what Vlad could have done to her. He pushed the anger away though. Now was not the time to think of the man.

"Danielle," Danny said, getting the girl's attention as he gave her a smile. "I'm so happy you're safe."

Danielle smiled, looking over her original with slight worried eyes. "Are you alright? Vlad didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not a scratch Dani, but he did piss me off when he said he took you," He growled, his eyes flashing green before he shook his head. "Are you okay? You're not unstable are you?"

"Oh no! No... surprisingly I'm not. Vlad was pretty upset though that I didn't melt like last time. He did..." Danielle then bit her lower lip, looking a bit upset as she held her right arm, the one that got bandaged.

He looked down at the bandages, looking confused before asking slowly, "Dani... what did he do?"

She looked like she was deciding whether to run off or not, but the gaze he gave her made Dani stay put. She sighed and grabbed an arm a bit tightly, in some kind of defense. "He... He said some things... about you being my D-Dad..."

The others knew right away that they needed to back up and let the two talk about this. As much as Ed wanted to step in and comfort the two, he pushed that feeling aside and pulled the others back to stand somewhat in the dining room area. Danny thanked them silently for that, taking a deep breath as he looked back at Danielle. He honestly didn't know what to say to her. She was his daughter and he had no doubt about that now, but she might not know or even believe it. He couldn't blame her not to. She was made by Vlad, a man who told her that she was just a clone of the very boy he wished was his son. She talked, interacted with the other mindless clones like she was one among them. She believed she was a clone/cousin of the original better Fenton. He didn't believe it though and he never saw her as a clone from the very straight. Still, he held doubts. He wants Danielle with him, but does she want the same thing.

Unknown to him, Danielle was having her own mental battle. She watched in horrible frightening fear of what will Danny say next. She saw how he looked a bit distance and upset at something, and her mind was piling it to be being aimed at her. Of course why wouldn't he be upset at her? She wasn't his daughter, no matter what Vlad had to prove to her. She remembered how he tortured her, strapped her to a table and tried to melt her again. His taunting words about how Danny was her father, and how he never wanted her. She didn't believe it, and even if she was somehow his daughter, she knew he didn't want her. He's fifteen for god's sake and everyone knows that no one wants to be a teen parent. She was just about ready to be regretted now.

Danny sighed, nodding to her before saying, "Yeah Vlad stated that to me as well. Only made me want to punch the bastard more for hurting you."

"W-What?" Whatever she was thinking about what he might say to that, Danielle didn't think it would be this. "Didn't you hear me when I said what Vlad told me?"

"Well yeah, but you are my daughter. Unless... you don't want that," He frowned, looking almost hurt.

She then looked at the raven like he had just died and came back half dead once more. "H-How can I be your daughter!? Vlad is just lying to trick us!"

"While that does sound like the fruitloop, I don't think it's very likely this time Dani."

She looked close to crying now, not believe it. "Why!? How can you be my Dad!? My dad is Vla-"

"No he isn't..." Danny hissed, shocking the girl and the halfas who listened in. His eyes flashing green as she felt a shiver go down her spine. "You are my daughter, not his Danielle. You are mine and our cores say that we are more than just clones. I know you feel the connection too."

Danielle shook her head rapidly through every word he spoke. Of course she felt it. She felt it when that strange dark skin female helped treated her wounds and she felt the presence come into the room to comfort her. She knew it was Danny, but... "That didn't mean anything! W-Why would you even want me as a daughter! I'm not real, I wasn't born, and you didn't want me! I'm a clone made by Vlad to hunt and destroy you! I'm a mistake! Not even Vlad wanted me... even... e-even when at one point I love him like a Father!"

"I-If he d-didn't e-even want me... w-why would y-you...?" She started to cry after her screaming fit had ended, causing her to let her head fall to her hands as she cried her little heart out.

"Danielle..." Danny kneeled down to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders to make sure their eyes locked. He smiled and said softly to her, "You are not a clone, not to me, and not at all. I never saw you as clone. I saw you as family the moment I met you. I felt it not just in my core, but my heart that you were something more than the others Vlad created."

"But why would you even want a daughter," Dani stated, her defense breaking in her eyes as tears started to fill them. "I'm just a mistake! If you wanted me then why did you even let me go twice!?"

"To be honest Dani... I almost didn't the second time." Dani looked up at the older raven with a confused look. "When I saw you melt Dani, I watched you die... It hurt me so much to see it happen, and it almost caused me to take hold of you and demand that you stay with me. I didn't do it though cause you looked so happy to see the world again."

She let his words play in her head again and again, getting shy but a slow look of hope in her eyes. "Y-You really wanted me...?"

"I want my daughter Danielle, I want us to be a real family." Danny chuckled, filling his own nerves mess with him. "I-If you want me to be your Dad that is-"

"Daddy!"

Before Danny could even take in the word that was just declared and ringing in his ears, he felt the weight of the small girl on his chest in a tight embrace. He gasped in shock and quickly hugged the little girl back to the point where it looked to be clinging. After about two seconds of shock though, his eyes widen in delight as he chuckled out a sob and continued to hug. Danielle was sobbing quietly of happy tears as she finally had gotten what she had wanted for so long, a family she can come home to. The two felt their cores finally twine and glow happily to finally accept the relationship that they had. It still shocked the older teen though a bit, being a teen dad at just fifteen was something huge, even more so being that his daughter already looked eight. Things were going to get tough, but they would get there in time. The two Fentons held each other with what felt like days, when really it was only about five to ten minutes by the time they were able to pull away and smile at one another.

It was by that time though, that Dani looked back at the other six who watched them with small smiles of their own. Three girls and three boys, one of them looking like her Dad and the teen she almost beat the crap out of. She frowned and looked at Danny with confusion. "Daddy?"

"Y-Yes, is there something wrong," Danny asked nervously, still trying to get used to the new title.

"Um... who are they?"

Danny turned to where she was pointing, blushing a bit in embarrassment to the fact that he forgot his friends still being there and watching. He also forgot that he wasn't in his house right now either and just had a very bit and emotional speaking to with his new found daughter. Ed and his friends were all just smiling friendly at the two, waiting calmly for the raven to introduce them. Emily and and DJ though looked ready to burst and break the silence.

"Well Dani," The older Fenton said calmly, pointing at the others. "These are my friends. Edward, Timothy, Emily, Tyrone, Ivy and Dona."

The young girl frowned in confusion at the six, commenting, "I thought that Sam and Tucker were your friends?"

"They... They were my friends."

"Were?" She frowned deeply, looking really shocked and hurt when she saw her Daddy get a sad look on his face.

Danny nodded, sighing as he picked up is daughter and pulled everyone in to sit in the living room. Danielle was still injured and DJ needed help with Emily to treat the wounds. As they slowly worked on her cuts and burned arms, Danny started to retell the story on how things ended between Sam and Tucker. He went on to explain that night months ago, and how they have been treating him and his new friends terribly. Even the others pitched in on what happened when the two came around and when they had Jazz on their side in the matter. He didn't leave anything out with Danielle, knowing it was best to tell her everything. Sam and Tucker were the only friends she had since him have, addiction to Valerie later on, and she saw them almost stuck together like glue. It shocked everyone to hear his friends leave, and she was just as in shock. though that shock turned mostly to confusion and anger after her father finished the story.

She shook her head, looking hurt. "How can they be so heartless? Do they not see what you do for the town? For shit sake you save Earth more times than we can count."

"Danielle Fenton, watch your tongue." Danny said sternly. Just because she had traveled the world by herself doesn't mean she can curse like a pirate.

"Sorry Daddy..." She deflated and frowned at getting taken down to, but still pouting a bit. "But it's true. Why would they be so mean?"

The raven sighed and shrugged before answering with, "Maybe they were just jealous of me, or the fact that they really don't gain anything from Phantom other than being his secret friends. Honestly Dani, I can't give you a real answer."

"Well... I don't see you like that Daddy. I know you work really hard to protect Amity Park, and I'm proud to have a Dad like you." She then gave him a big smile and hugged him tightly, happy of the warm she got by it being returned.

Danny smiled, feeling small tears in his eyes before blinking them away. "Thank you Dani."

She nodded, but quickly turned back to the other six before saying, "Still, I don't know who you are? Are you knew in town? I have never seen you at the school when I tried to capture Daddy for Vlad."

Timmy, being the closest, grinned and spoke up for the group. "Oh we're new alright Danielle, and we actually came here to Amity for your Dad."

"Daddy? How come?" She then turned to glare at the red, making him shiver at how cold it before. The young girl grew tense as her gaze shifted to Ed. "You aren't working for Vlad are you?"

"No, nothing like that little muffin," The nickname threw the girl off, but DJ just smiled and continued. "I think Emily might be better to explain what we are."

Almost as if on command, Emily sprang up like a spring and went to gently shake the little girl's hand. "Hi! I'm Emily, but you can call me Em if you want! I'm sixteen, love to cook, watch anime, and a Force Halfa along with my other Halfa friends! How do you do?"

"Uh... Wait what!?"

Before Danny could help further explain, the eight there heard the front door open and a few bodies come walking into the main living room. They all turned to the doorway to see two children come running all inside with bright smiles on their faces, one of them even starting to float and circle around the other as if the two were playing a game. They looked only a bit younger than Danielle, and both looked to be twins. They came a young looking female with long raven hair with a sliver white in her bangs and bright lime green eyes.

The twins though were different due to the fat that they honestly looked much different from each other yet still the same. The one that took to flying looked to be a girl with dark ginger hair wrapped up in two small ponytails. Her eyes were lime green that seem to flash purple the more she flew around her mother and little brother. She was wearing a bright yellow skirt with a white long sleeve shirt that looked already to be caked with mud and dirt. She was wearing matching ribbons in her hair and giggling like such happiness. The other twin looked to be a boy with messy ginger hair as well, but with more of a black tone to it. He had lime green eyes too and was just fazing his body limbs in and out with a big grin on his face. He didn't look like he can fly like his sister though. He was wearing a red t-shirt with brown shorts and black sneakers. His legs were covered in small cuts and his pants were filled with mud as well as his face though.

"Elliot and Erica Johnson," The lady spoke to both of her children with a small smile, catching her daughter in the air to stop her from floating around. "I told you before, no pranking your new teacher."

"But Mama," Erica whined, grinning like a goof as she phased from her mother's hold. "You should have seen her pink frog face when I dumped that mud on her."

"Ya ma! I dug in the mud and splat on her face." Elliot then kneeled down to that of a dog style position, growling. "I dug like a dog!"

The mother just rolled her eyes and chuckled, picking up her son before turning to look at the eight watching them. Her eyes landed quickly on eldest son. "Oh Edward, I didn't think you would have company over."

"Hey Mama," Ed smiled and came over to hug her, as well as knock the heads of his siblings. "Hey trouble spawns." His sister giggled as her twin just stuck his tongue out at him.

Ed's mother chuckled and played her youngest children down, kissing her eldest on the cheek before looking at the others. "Hello Timmy, Emily, DJ, Ivy and Tyrone. How are you five today?"

"We're okay Mrs. Johnson." The five questions answered back to the lady.

"Oh, and who are they," She looked at Danny and Danielle, the later holding on to the older boy in slightly fear. She then took another glance at Danny and gasped. "Oh my crystals, so you are Danny Phantom?"

Danny wasn't all too surprising, but it still made him go slightly wide eyed that she figured out his identity even in his human form. "Um... Yes Mrs. Johnson. I go by Danny Fenton though."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you young man. You do a great services protecting your town. And who is this lovely lady?"

Danielle looked a bit easier now but still sort of hid behind her father. Danny saw this and took a deep breath, smiling almost proudly as he kneeled down to hold her close. "This is Danielle Fenton.. my daughter."

Both Danielle, Mrs. Johnson, Erica and Elliot looked at the raven with shock. The other six just smiled among each other, happy to see that Danny had really accepted her as his own. Dani looked so close to tears that her lower lip wobbled madly, but she was smiling so joyfully that the water fill her eyes were obviously happy tears.

Elliot and Erica looked at each other and then at their mother, seeing what she would do next.

Mrs. Johnson gave the two Fenton's a small gaze, like a mother questioning look that would make any child nervous. The look went away and she sighed lightly before saying to her son, "Looks like it's my story time from you Edward."

**_Hope you guys like this Chapter! I believe that Dani and Danny are father and daughter. I also wanted to bring Edward's family into this chapter as well. I plan to put everyone's parents into the story so don't worry._**

**_See you guys later! _**

**_High Five the Sky!_**


	11. Phantom Makes A Deal

It's only been a month since Danny had gotten his daughter back, but it was also a month since he had seen Vlad.

Don't get the raven wrong, he was so happy and scared to have Dani back. Happy to feel his core and heart swell knowing she was safe, and scared cause now he had to be a teenager father. The stories all the parents say about having children too early and being teen parents puts fear even into him. Danny was terrified on how he can even protect his daughter, even more so after thinking more on how he let her go twice to fend for herself. He felt the connection they had for each other, how even when his copies died he just couldn't see her fall in the same faith. When she betrayed him to her creator, even then he deeply felt something for her. The raven knew now more than ever that he needed to keep her safe, but doing now in his environment is hard. Not only was he the love and hate ghost fighter of Amity, but even his own parents were his enemy in the grand scheme of things. Vlad wouldn't think twice to hurt her again, and he was just doing it for enjoyment which meant other ghosts who hate Phantom would go after his daughter too. Her own grandparents are a wild card, even though he wishes to tell them the truth he can't for her sake. He couldn't give Dani a stable home on his own. His house was a danger zone, and he didn't make enough money on allowance to get her a motel, he hardly trusted that idea in the slightest. He was glad to have Dani back, but the pressure to protect her was almost turning the halfa insane.

That was until Mrs. Johnson got the whole explanation at Ed's house. Hell if it wasn't for that fact that she was married, and his best friend's mother, Danny might have hugged her in relief when she decided to help by taking Dani in. After that day they had recused the young halfa, Edward and the reason of the six began to explain what was happening and the problem with Vlad as well. Turns out that Ed's mom knew everything about what her son was going through and what his mission was to get Danny up and involved with the Halfa Community and High Commission team as well. While she wasn't a ghost hunter herself, she was into ghost and halfa culture and nature. She was a teacher at Ed's old school which made both phantoms light up in shock and surprise. After explaining everything to her, Mrs. Johnson had agreed to let Dani stay with them for the time being. The two of course didn't want to become a burden, but she basically threatened the older one with motherly punishment for even thinking of letting his daughter live with him in danger. In the end, Dani was basically adopted by the Johnson family. There wasn't a spare room, so she helped move them to the twin's extra big bedroom for the time being. Ed saw nothing wrong with it, and his twin siblings were already cheering having a new little 'step-sister' as they declared.

Just because Dani was now staying with them meant that Danny wasn't still going to be her father, but it was more so to do a cover up. In the ghost world, she is Danillie Phantom daughter of Danny Phantom, but she couldn't be Dani Fention daughter of Danny Fenton for the time being. Like any good ghost hero she needed a cover up. Thanks to Timmy's made tech skills that really do rival Trucker's, and Emily's massive amount of money, they were able to create fake birth credates and papers stating that she was adopted into the Johnson family. They were able to go with the name Elle Dolra Johnson as her cover and place her at the age of eight with no education even though she was really only two years old. That way no one would question her being Ed's sister cause they do look alike. His daughter was just so happy to be with her father now and even a new somewhat adopted family too. After all of this, Danny really did see Edward like a brother just cause he was willing to help so much.

After that, everything was getting to be a normal routine. The six halfas still trained Danny's power and taught him more of their history and culture. Dani was also taking classes with him on weekends, but during the week it was Mrs. Johnson who taught her after school for at least two hours. Elliot and Erica helped her out too with studies in school since she was tested to be at their level, but she was a pretty fast learner and might move up a grade faster than them. She was happy though, and safe, which all mattered the most to Danny.

He told Jazz and Valerie the new member and basically his new daughter, ending with Jazz not letting go of Dani for about an hour and Val just congratulating the both of them since she already knew them as 'cousins' before. It was because of them though that the mention of Vlad even came up. Ever since they pushed him back and saved Dani from his clutches, he hasn't shown up to mock the teen or even try to spy on them. Sluker was still in the Ghost Zone from what Ember told them. Something just didn't add up to Danny, and honestly it was putting him on edge. What could that guy even be planning, even now after he learned about his friends and just who they even were. It just left a sick feeling in his throat not knowing.

"Hey Danny? You in there man?"

The young raven flinched, sitting up from his slump position on his desk as he turned to see Tyrone look at him with confusion in his eyes. Timmy was sitting next to him with a small humorous smile on his face as he kept working on his school work typing away. Danny blushed a bit at getting lost in thought once more during class. He normally slept but this surprisingly was becoming his new norm.

"Sorry Ty, I wasn't paying attention again," Danny smiled a bit sheepishly and looked back at their notes. "You said we needed to make a project for social studies right?"

Tyrone just rolled his eyes and pointed at his notes to show to the raven. "Yeah, we picked the incorrect assumptions of muslimism, but something tells us that your mind is on something completely different."

The raven sighed, shrugging as he wrote down the notes Tyrone had down. "Just everything stresses me out. My parents, Vlad's disappearance, and now math exams we have in a week."

"Pah please Danny," Timmy waved him off on his last comment. "You already are getting better in Geometry so of course you'll pass the test."

"Yeah… but the other stuff?"

The dark skinned teen just shrugged and leaned back in his chair as he stated, "Sucks to be you?"

Danny just pouted and threw the guy's journal right back in his face, making the two laugh until the bell rang for the three to head towards their next class. The three males packed up their bags and headed out as their teacher waved them all out. At least high school was still normal for the raven teen, great even. His grades are getting better, even in math and english, and Dash has really stopped bullying him though it must be out of fear really. Paulina still gives him and his new friends backhanded comments and just verbal abuse, but he was able to ignore her and even laughed when his friends backhand her back. Jazz has been helping out as well, but stays in her own crowd most of the time since she is so busy with applying into different universities because she was a senior. Everything was pretty peaceful at school, normal even with the small ghost fights him and his team do about twice a week.

There was still the issue with Sam and Tucker though. The two have left him alone mostly, but he could still feel the seething glares and deep stares behind his back almost in every class and lunch time. They got more upset really when Jazz started to ignore them too which was a smart move cause they kept begging her to help him see reason. It was pretty clear from DJ's emotion radar that the two wanted to be friends with Danny again, but didn't want to take the blame for ruining it in the first place. They were jealous how close he was to the new group who can relate to him. Even the raven could tell they were jealous, and now it was just becoming more annoying that Dash was shoving him in lockers.

As Danny, Tyrone, and Timmy went to their lockers to grab their books for History class, the redhead turned to see Emily walking a bit fast over to them with a bit of a worried but annoyed look on her face. Her pink hair had now dyed to bright green with yellow tips so it made her slightly pink angry face look kind of like a strawberry.

"Whoa Em," Timmy spoke as he walked up to her with both Danny and Tyrone following him. "What's wrong? Who made you look like a hot strawberry?"

Emily pouted a bit at the comment, just shook her head and looked over at Danny. "It's Jazz, I saw her have a little argument with Sam and Tucker by the janitor closet."

The raven rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration, "What are they complaining behind my back now?"

"Don't tell me, it's about the sick morals of Halfas again right?" Tyrone sighed with his arms crossed.

With a nod from an obviously annoyed green haired teen, Danny just shook his head and shrugged his backpack on his shoulders. "Just let them be," He raised his hand before Em could say her concerns, flashing them a smile. "Jazz isn't stupid, not by a long shot. Trust me she got this with them, so we should just head to our class."

Emily frowned a bit, but nodded as she asked, "You really think Jazz will be okay?"

"Positive. Even though Sam and Tucker think they are great ghost hunters. Jazz has been training in combat even before I found out that she knew my secret, and is second in knowing how to work all of our parents' equipment."

Timmy smirked and pushed his glasses up to his face as he commented, "Aw, so Jazz was second in command of your little team."

The raven nods and chuckles. "Yes, and it pissed Sam off."

With that shared little laugh, the three wave Emily a seeya as the two head off to the next class. Timmy had computer coding class though and headed off his own way once Tyrone and Danny made it to their classroom. As the two went into class, they already saw DJ sitting and chatting with another student. Class was pretty normal for the three, even though they had Sam and Paulina in the class with them as well. Their teacher was teaching them some pretty much normal things, mostly review for the upcoming test next week. Sure there were a few glares from the two annoying chicks behind him and his friends, but the raven just ignored them the best he could.

The rest of the school day seemed normal until an announcement during lunch of an end of the day assembly. It wasn't odd really for Principal Ishiyama to have assemblies before the winter break, but it was just odd cause there was no schedule for one this week. She always told the school a week beforehand if an assembly is coming up, and what subject it would be as well. This one was random and confusing. Danny believed it was nothing, but something in his core was telling him otherwise. Before the others could ask what he was doing, the halfa went invisible between Timmy and Ivy before slipping under the bleachers and heading to the gym.

"Danny?" Emily whispered in concern, turning to the others. "What was that about?"

Ed frowned and shrugged, "Must be something about the assembly after lunch. He did say that it was strange to have a random one today without warning."

"His emotions felt odd." Dj stood and frowned deeply as well, her face showing slight concern, "I'm gonna follow him guys. He must be getting on to something."

With nods from everyone else, DJ went intangible and seeped down into the ground to follow the raven to the gym. The bubbly kitty halfa flew into the classroom hall, seeing a small wisp of Phantom's white snow hair as he turned the corner. She felt something in his oozing emotions, something that only felt like worry and suspicion. It was clear that this assembly issue was nothing new, but deeply concerning. She only knew just how much when she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened in shock at what else was turning that corner. It was the GIW and boxes of what looked to be weapons and cameras. The silver eyed halfa was shaking at this point, her already pale dead like skin paling more at the sight of at least five of these men heading towards the gym. What even was this? Were they here for the assembly?

Thinking quickly, DJ quietly flew to follow Danny and stop him from doing anything impulsive. She sunk through the floor as she saw about three more GIW agents at the assembly door talking to the others. The last thing she needed was one of them noticing her or one of their sensors going off if she flew right through them. Moving around them, the purple haired halfa came into the gym through the ceiling to take a look at the massive team of GIW agents setting up for the assembly. This wasn't good at all. She moved closer to the bleachers and saw Principal Ishiyama talking to two agents in white suits then the full bloated armor the other GIW had on. It was clear that this assembly was about them, about Phantom and his new teammates. No wonder Danny was so worried, now she could almost feel the ice cold concern dropping to her own stomach as the weight of their problem grew more and more. She saw the white new smacking cameras being set up on a table behind the three, guns, nets, in fact she saw something else too that didn't sit well with her. She felt herself hissing and glaring at the two GIW leaders, her tail moving rapidly behind her and her claws sticking out. This wasn't good at all. This assembly wasn't a good sign for them at all.

What made it worse was the other people she saw there. It was the fentons, Danny's parents, smiling in glee as they shook the leaders' hands as she showed how the net worked. This was definitely not good, and what made it worse was that she knew the raven was watching this just like her. Ghost Zone Clockwork, the stuff she knew was going on in his head right now, his emotions must be mixing into a terrible boiling stew at this point. Whimpering in worry, she flew towards the ceiling to find the invisible halfa, sensing out for his emotions and cold core. It wasn't hard though, seeing a bit of frost now covering one of the metal beams on the ceiling. She flew over and touched the air around the frost, not even glitching when she saw Phantom become visible once before her. He was trembling, shaking but not from the cold that bled from his body. It was pure and utter rage, and even though he was cold to the touch, DJ felt the crouching heat like it burned her hand.

"Danny…" Dj whispered softly, not letting go of his arm as she tried to give him calming emotions but it only worked slightly to melt the frost on the beam. He was still trembling and glaring daggers at his parents. "We need to warn the others…"

Danny finally broke his gaze from his grinning parents to look into DJ's worried silver cat eyes, his face melting into mostly fear and obvious betrayal. She knew where this was coming from and nodded with a firm look back, taking the phantom's hand in hers before turning them invisible again and flying out of the gym to their friends.

When they got back to the others, DJ quickly tended to Emily as she was shaking form once the two finished explaining what was happening in the gym. Ivy looked ready to punch something, most likely kill it too, but just decided to burn a bit of her food to calm herself down. Timmy was already thinking of ways to destroy those cameras while Tyrone was just cursing under his breath at the tension of it all, suggesting he go and get Jazz to figure out what to do. When he left, Ed was left trying to calm his look alike down while his own core was icing over. This was bad for everyone. If the assembly is what they all believe it to be, then the stakes of staying in Amity were growing to dangerous levels.

Ivy was the first to break the tension though, throwing her arms in frustration. "They're planning to ghost proof the whole school!"

Timmy nodded and said, "We know Ivy, and what's worse their working with Danny's parents, and we know that Maddie most likely made those cameras to pick up ectoplasmic signatures."

"Great! Just fucking great," Ivy growled, her hair letting out a few flames before turning to the others. "Will they be able to pick up our own?"

"I doubt it, but we can't be too careful," The red head shook his head, but Danny stepped forwards with dread in his eyes.

"If my parents made these cameras to pick up ectoplasmic signatures, then they will pick up ours," The group looked at him horrified, Emily whimpering as she was on the verge of tears. "If not yours then definitely my own. Their gadgets always go off with me around if I don't tewk them to not see me as a threat unless I go ghost."

"Then how the fuck can we get in the school without being shot at?!" Ivy stepped forward and pointed a finger at the shorter raven, making him growl at the fire core halfa. She hissed back at him. "You should have said something if your parents were making more weapons against us. We could have stopped them!"

Danny knew that she was just frightened like the rest of them, but fire and ice don't mix well when upset and unease. His ice core was threatening her own to back off. "I only found out about those nets this morning after Jazz and I had a fight with them! Don't go screaming at me, fire freak!"

The others were getting scared, even more so when Ivy's eyes flashed green. "What was that ice prick?"

DJ was quick to step between both of them, both of her hands glowing bright blue to calm the two halfas. "Now both of you calm down. Now isn't the time to start a pointless fight here."

"DJ's right," Ed stepped forward with a serious expression on his face. He helped pull Danny back and calm his core with a familiar sense of ease in his own. Ivy backed p as well as she broke from her raging heat. "We got bigger fish to fry and ice right now. Like the GIW and our parents Danny. What was the fight even about?"

The shorter raven sighed and shook his head, grabbing a hold of his hair as he explained, "My parents were starting their normal banter on how Phantom is evil and junk, and my sister just snapped when they mentioned you guys as well. They know that Jazz supports Phantom, and their argument was getting heated when I sat at the table." He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. "It got to the point where Jazz declared she would never follow in the family footsteps as ghost hunters. She said how she would stand and defend ghosts before standing up for monsters like them."

"Ouch…" Timmy whistled out, the rest nodding in agreement.

Danny frowned a bit sadly at this and continued, "Our mom was obviously hurt, but then Dad tried to bring me into it and stated how I would follow into it just like his old man. I…"

Ivy frowned a bit. "Let me guess. You told him no."

"I never really say Dad so disappointed before, not since Vlad had a bounty on my head and I called him stupid before." He shrugged. "I told them that I would never enjoy the idea of killing something that was once human, and that I would rather fight beside Phantom then with the GIW. We both left without saying a word."

"They obviously are doing this assembly to make us see reason."

The six halfas turned to see Tyrone and Jazz right behind them, the later looking equal pissed as Ivy at this point as she had her arms crossed and her teal blue eyes hard like pure cut diamonds. Danny could help but walk up to her as she shifted her gaze and looked at her brother in deep concern. The other Halfas knew where this silent stare was coming from them, and honestly they felt bad for the two young Fentons. Who can blame them when their parents were obviously on the enemy's side in their ghost views. They both knew about the nets at least his morning, and they knew that at least their mother was doing this to spite her own kids. They proudly stated being on Phantom's side, and they both knew that she didn't take it. Jake can just state that they are just young kids who don't know better, going through a faze, but Maddie would take more emotion to this. In a way, it was their fault this assembly, these security measures were even happening.

Jazz just groaned and shook her head, "I can't believe Mom had convinced Vlad and the GIW to do this. It's obvious they are doing this to make us 'see reason.'"

"What are we going to do Jazz," Danny asked in an almost pleading tone. "It's not like Mom to change her mind, and you know better than I do that these cameras aren't fake. They work, and they will hurt me and my friends."

"It's more than that Danny," She said in a serious tone. "This assembly is also going to be our parents and the GIW to turn the whole school against you guys. Maybe even weed out Phantom to show up."

Emily squeaked in fear, the others' eyes widening in shock. "Y-You think… t-that they are making a trap?"

"I wouldn't put it past them…" Jazz spat harshly, looking into her baby brother's blue eyes before stating bluntly, "and you're going to do it aren't you?"

The others turn to look at Danny, seeing him now standing taller and face turned into a look of anger and determination. It was pretty clear what the raven was going to do. "If they want to force everyone to see Phantom as a villain, then I'll show them how pointless it is."

Tyrone raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that? Starting a fight won't make it any easier for you."

The raven just smirked, looking at his sister before turning over to Ed, an evil glint in his eyes formed as they flashed green. "Hey twin, what size are you in clothing?"

Ed's own blue eyes widened a bit in shock, but then he just smirked along with the two Fenton kids as the rest just looked at the three with knowing, but still shocked eyes.

Once Lunch was over, every highschool student started to head to the assembly, Sam and Tucker being one of them as they were in the large crowd. The raven goth teen was trying to find Danny and his new suspicious friends in the small crowd of students, finding that odd bright yellow and green hair in front of them. Her purple eyes harden slightly at the small group of six, her anger and jealousy boiling over a bit before she notices something odd. There were only six of them. She only saw the black slut clinging to only one of the black haired blue eyed males, and from the sight of Danny's jacket and messy hair style it was obvious Danny she was clinging to, but then where was the other clean cute copy of him at. Jazz was even with them which was even odder cause she always sits with her own friends in assemblies, or at least she has been a part of the assembly since she was the school president. Her eyes hard in suspicion, her grip on her own arms tightening which was something Tucker noticed a bit.

As the two went to sit in the bleachers, Sam kept a close eye on the little halfa freak group as they sat in the second row, seeing the black clingy whore moving away from Danny as she sat next to the redhead nerd. She felt her disgust mix in with bile in her stomach when she saw her pull the small boy into her lap, making the redhead laugh. Tucker frowned a bit in jealousy seeing a geek like him getting close to such a hotty like Dona, but the gothic female just ignored her pervert friend. Instead she watched the halfas around Danny and Jazz with deep boiling anger. She honestly just didn't get it. Why now? Why when the three were having a fight did these halfa fakes take their best friend away from them? It didn't make sense and it was too obvious that these six were planning something with the fenton kids. He had been Phantom for two years now, and just now some group of Halfas are taking interest in him. Something just didn't add up. Plus she hated how close he was to the black whore and the other two chicks in the group. Even though it was kind of clear that Danny saw no interest in them other than friends, it still made her jealous. They took her spot from Danny's side. She watched them hold his hand, chat with, show him cool things and laugh with him. They took her spot in his friendship slot and Sam felt like she wanted to choke them all out. She knew that Tucker felt the same from the other boys as well. She hated them, and she vowed to get to the bottom of this and expose them as the enemy and get Danny away from them.

Looking up from the group, Sam finally noticed along with Tucker that the Fentons were on stage with two GIW agents and Principal Ishiyama as well. This made the two ex-friends tense up and look a bit worried at this. This wasn't going to end well.

"Sam…" She turned to Tucker as he whispered in her ear. He looked back at the six with Jazz, frowning. "I… I don't think the one in Danny's clothes is really Danny."

She frowned, looking back at Danny as he leaned in to whisper something to Jazz, the two giving obvious looks of worry. Something was odd about this, and that Edward fellow wasn't here either. Maybe…

Just then a loud screech of the speakers turning on rings in the students' ears, and they go silent as their Principal spoke into the mic on stage. "Now students, may I have your attention." The crowd goes silent and Ishiyama continued, "Thank you. Now, in recent events of Phantom and his new team of ghost fighters, our Mayor Vlad Masters has issued a new degree of this school to have new security measures in order to protect all of our students from future ghost threats. This assembly today is for you all to know the new changes, rules, and regulations that will be put in place immediately to ensure your safety."

None of the students seemed happy about this, some even whispering about how this was obviously to keep Phantom out of school or capture him and his new awesome team. While Sam and Tucker still deliked the new team, they grew worried looks on their faces for Danny.

Seeing the students displeasure in this, behind the principle, Maddie and Jack both frowned in frustration at this. The two stepped forward to speak and help these children understand the issue at hand. While of course the big orange wearing jumpsuit male was just trying to get them to understand their protection was important, his wife was more so staring at her children who were right in the middle of the second row. She gave them pleading looks, trying to get them to stop glaring at her and their father like this. It was no use. Jazz had her arms crossed and glaring daggers at her mother, almost looking ready to pop and shout at her in rage. Danny sat next to her and just looked at them with deep betrayal and anger. The brunette mother wanted to cry and scream at her babies at the same time at this point. After the fight this morning with both of her kids, she wanted to prove to them that ghosts were evil and needed to be dealt with. Not by Phantom and his team of scrums, but by human hands cause only humans can protect themselves. She accepted that maybe one day that her daughter at least would never follow in their footsteps as ghost hunters, she understood why they wouldn't want to do to the stress, but it hurt her to hear from them that they would stand beside that Phantom. That they would point guns at their own parents to protect him.

It only made her hate Phantom more, her disgust for that monster only grew when she saw her children walk out the front door without telling them how much they loved their parents. It felt like this ectoplasmic scrum was stealing her children away from her, poisoning them with lies only to destroy their perfect little family. Maddie hated it. That's why she convinced Vlad and the GIw to do this. She didn't want Phantom anywhere near her children to poison them further. She will protect her children from them. Phantom can't have them on her watch, and she and her husband agreed with her.

Giving her children a serious gaze, hiding her hurt emotions behind a stoic look, she took the mic and spoke loudly to the crowd of students. "Students of Casper High, I am Maddie Fenton and next to me is Jack fenton. We are ghost hunters now working with the GIW to protect you all from ghost activity and ghost attacks that are recorded to be happening more around this school." She got the students to be silent for a second, so she continued. "All we want is to keep you all safe from all ectoplasmic entities, it is for the future of your education and safety."

One of the students in the crowd called out, "But Phantom and his team keeps us safe all the time!" His shout caused an uproar of other students to agree with him, making the fentons frown and the GIW agents looking at them with bored looks.

Jack took the mic this time, smiling. "Now I know you guys believe that Phantom and his new team is protecting you all from ghosts, but that simply isn't true." He grinned brightly this time, raising a finger proudly. "Infact, thanks to the Government and Vlad Masters, starting next week we will be your ghost expert teachers to give you correct facts on ghosts and ghosts in nature!"

That got a lot of reactions, most of them being positive and even excitement from the students. From Sam and Tucker, it was obvious shock and worry. From Jazz and the six halfas with her, they were filled with nothing but fear and pure shock. Maddie and Jack smiled in pride at this, turning to look at her children who were looking at her with a very pissed and disbelief look on their faces. She blocked the small hurt she felt, knowing they were just rebelling teens and once they were in their teaching classes, they would see that she was right about ghosts.

What she didn't know though, was that Jazz was trying really hard not to scream out at her stupid parents cause both DJ and Ed tried to calm her down. Before the orange haired teen could pop, a much louder and booming voice from above interrupted the massive mutters.

"For something so important as protection among the young minds, you would think I would be invited into this discussion."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, students stopped chatting, the Fentons on stage along with the GIW got their blasters as they all looked aboved. It was none other than Phantom, in his new attire and arms crossed at the crowd below him. He was sitting calmly on the school beams on the ceiling, looking rather amused with the smirk on his lips, but his vibrate neon green eyes clearly showed something key to fury and rage. The moment that everyone saw the ghost fighting hero, it was like the room dropped down in temperature. It was very unnerving to say the least and many wondered how they didn't notice the ghost before. The ghost hunters who questioned themselves on how come none of their radars went off when he was in the area.

Before anyone could speak, the GIW shouted at their men to fire at the ghost boy. The teens called out in protest, or at least most of them, but Phantom just frowned and went visible to avoid the attacks. The elder Fentons fired as well, trying to use the new nets this time to capture him. Principal Ishiyama ordered the teachers to protect the children from the attacks and make sure everyone was seated, the crowd already either calling out in protest on the ghost hunters or fear for their beloved ghost hero. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, nodding as they thought this was their moment to help Danny get out of a bad fight between his parents and the GIW, but before they could slip and grab their spare ghost hunting blasters to stop them, the two saw Jazz slip pass the teachers and students along with the copy pretending to be Danny. It was quick to realize that that might have been Edward. The two ran to the stage and went straight to stop Jack and Maddie from firing, much to the two older Fentons; shock that their children were trying to stop them. Danny grabbed for his father's blaster while Jazz pulled at his mother's arms to stop her from blasting once more, helping Phantom since he just barely missed her fire.

Maddie pulled away from her daughter in pure rage and shock as both Danny and Jazz's actions caused everyone to stop moving and firing at this point. She shouted at them, "What are you two doing!? We could have hurt you two! Go sit back down."

"Which is why you most likely shouldn't be firing around children Mrs Fenton." The whole crowd turned back to see Phantom staring at them and floating down to the stage. His smirk gone as he had nothing but a disapproving frown on his face.

Jack grabbed his blaster back from Danny, rushing to fire again and ignore the dead entity. "Freeze you ghost scum!"

The two GIW agents turned to five of their men and shouted as well, "Capture Phantom at once!"

Phantom saw that no one was listening to him and just sighed before pulling out a small grey remote. Before anyone could do anything, much less capture him, the ghost fighter pressed the button as a loud wheezing sound filled the echoing gym. Everything went quiet once more, Jack and the agents pressing the trigger of their guns only to find them no longer working. The ghost pocketed his remote before they could get second thoughts on grabbing it.

Agent O looked at his own blaster and saw that it wasn't working as well. He growled and tossed it to the ground, shouting at Phantom, "What did you do you ghost!?"

"Simple," He crossed his arms as he answered. "I put a field around this whole gym, it sends energy waves that shut down all ectoplasm technology such as ghost weapons and everything ghost tech."

Maddie shouted in rage as well, "Turn it off!"

Phantom just shook his head and held his stance. "No, and don't bother trying to find the jamming points. They are hidden and will shock anyone within a foot of them."

Another GIW, Agent K, took a step forward as he was just as frustrated with the ghost as every other hunter in this room. "What is it that you want you to scum," He spat in disgust. "Trying to stop us from protecting this school from monsters like you!?"

"Oh no, I was actually going to ask you guys to please do it." The room went silent, every mouth dropping to the floor as they looked at the smirking Phantom once more. Even Jack and MAddie were shocked, not thinking once to believe that this ghost was agreeing with people trying to kill him. "If you don't mind, can you also speak to your Mayor to also put some sort of security similar to this at the Nasty Burger? That place gets just as much ghost activity as this place, it's a real pain."

"Wha… What!?" Maddie screamed, her voice hitting everyone within three feet of her though it wasn't like the brunette cared. She was too busy trying to figure out if this scum had lost his marbles. "Do you understand what we're doing!? We're trying to capture and get rid of your own kind!?"

"Correction; I see you guys are trying to make my job easier. Honestly I want the ghost to stop terrorizing this school as much as you guys, and I hate school as much as them as well," He stated pointing at the crowd of teachers and students. "I just wanted to get my two cents out of the way and I'll be on my merry way."

"And what cents are those ghost…" Jack growled, but it was silly that not even his own kids felt fear from it.

Phantom ruffled his snow white hair, walking over to the group which got everyone tense, but he ignored the warning looks from the hunters and turned to the Fenton kids. Flashing them a grin, which they returned with nods, he turned back to the two agents and the Fentons. "It's really easy. I want to be interviewed, supervised mind you, by your children Jasmine and Daniel Fenton."

Pretty much everyone screamed this. "...WHAT!?"

Like lighting, both Jack and Maddie stood in front of their children between Phantom's line of view of them. They both looked at the ghost like he just asked for their bodies to be cooked and fed to him at an altar. The people viewing this at the bleachers were just more confused on it all, some even went to recording the whole thing. Phantom wanted to be interviewed by the Fenton kids? Why and what even for? It didn't make sense at all and everyone thought the ghost might have been their legs or something. Sam and Tucker were even confused by this, wondering what Danny even had planned up to do something so dangerous. The Halfas sitting and acting like normal students were a bit shocked as well, not knowing this plan, but we're slowly understanding what their friend was thinking on a whim.

"Why would we even let you two feet in front our children you ectoplasmic scum," Maddie screamed in pure rage, which was understandable since he was a ghost asking for her only two kids. "You are not getting anywhere near them!?"

Phantom just rolled his eyes, stepping on the edge of the stage to lean over and look around Jack to see Danny and Jazz, smiling at them before pulling out a simple flip phone. "Well that's going to be hard, since they were the ones who called me about this assembly. Thanks by the way!"

"You two did what!?" She screamed and turned around to see her not so guilty looking children. Well Danny looked more guilty while Jazz just looked a bit smudged and pissed like her hot headed mother.

Agent K turned to the Fentons with a deep frustrated frown. "Mr. Fenton, where are you aware of your children working with this criminal?"

"Criminal? How am I a criminal?"

Agent O snapped at the white haired ghost. "You are an emotionless entity terrorizing this town and must be eradicated from this world! You're scum that shouldn't even be alive in this world!"

"Phantom is a hero and protects this town," Jazz rebuttal back at the two grown men, glaring daggers at them. Much better than you people!"

The Students who were listening who were shouting and muttering in agreement to Jazz's comment, making the two Agents growl in annoyance. It was true that all of the students followed Phantom blindly as well. This was a waste of their time and they needed to go back to headquarters to speak about better plans to fix this.

Phantom just raised his hand, glad that the teens all quieted down as he turned back to the Fentons with a firm gaze. "Look, you can hate me all you want, even put weapons in this school to drag me away, but I'm only here cause you spoke of teaching these young minds about ghosts and how dangerous they are. Correct?"

Jack nodded along with his wife. "Yeah, and what of it?"

"It's true that ghosts are very dangerous, even myself." He turns to look at the students and teachers, his eyes serious. "And they need to know how to stay away and protect them from such threats. We won't always be around to protect them."

"Don't flatter us gho-" The white haired teen cut off MAddie before she could continue sneering at him with a few harsh words of his own.

"Worry about me later Madeline Fenton, your little feud with me isn't important right now." Jazz and Edward were impressed by this, knowing that it was taking their friend everything not to break character. It sure was convincing the others though. "The fact of the matter is that I want to help you teach these young minds the truth about ghosts."

Agent K scoffed. "Like you know more about them than us!"

Phantom just gave the GIW a look of complete 'are you kidding me' before stating, "Yeah cause I am a ghost. It surprises me at times how little you all know about ghosts yet claim to be smarter than someone who is literally dead and standing right in front of you."

"Shut up! There isn't anything you know that we don't!"

"Oh really? How many different ghost cores are there in the Ghost Zone?" The white ghost smirked, arms crossed once more.

Agent K smirked right back and answered, "Three."

Phantom just chuckled and shook his head. "Wrong. There are Four cores. Elemental, Material, Creature, and Emotional. There are also ghosts with mixed cores having more than one property, for example I am an ice core so fire cores don't sit well with me, but Ember is a music and fire core."

Agent O just frowned. "That's impossible! Ghosts don't feel!"

"You're blind opinion. Whether you think we can or can't feel is your opinion, but ghosts can still control or manipulate emotions to fit their needs. The Seven sins, the ones you all deem just mythical folklore, are really ghosts who feed on their respective emotions. I even have a friend who read and channel emotions onto other ghosts to calm them down as well," Phantom explained as he looked at the four ghost hunters with a smudge look, knowing that their gears were turning at all of this new information.

Maddie was completely shocked but yet fascinated by all of this new info. Ghosts that can control emotions, a whole new core they never knew was out there, and even mixed cores. Those were only a theory in her head, but to hear a ghost tell her that her theory was fact made her want to grin in joy. All of this was just too much and yet not enough. This would help with their hunting and finally being able to understand these scums to destroy them all, but it was clear that Phantom wasn't going to let this stuff go without a fight. With a small frown, she turned to ehr children who watched with mixed expression about all of this as she weighed her options. She didn't want Phantom to taint their minds any future, but this information was cursal and they knew she wouldn't get it even if they captured him. The ghost was playing them well, and made the brunette want to grind her teeth together she was so angry.

With a frowned and deep hatred glare at the equally glaring ghost, Maddie spoke firmly, "We have demands of our own ghost."

"What are you doing Mrs. Fenton!?" Agent O shouted in shock.

Phantom, ignoring the GIW, nodded at the female Fenton. "I'm listening."

She nodded and raised up a finger. "One, you let us record you and we do this back at Fenton Works-"

"I agree with the recording and cameras, but I will never step foot into your lab." Phantom glared at her, his own rage showing. "I've seen enough in those place to make me question your level of parenting Maddilen, don't test me."

"Fine. Then we do it here on the weekends!" She snapped.

The pale ghost nods with a smile. "Every other Sunday sound good to you? Sorry but you know i'm a bust ghost with the type of work I got."

"Mr. Fenton controls your wife right this moment!" Agent K ordered at the massive elder Fenton, which got the orange jumpsuit man to frown at him.

He just shook his head. "No. Maddie has a point, if we can get Phantom to tell us more about ghosts and the Ghost Zone then we have to make a deal."

"This is ridiculous!" Agent K continued in outrage. "He's the enemy! He needs to be captured and destroyed right away!"

Phantom sighed and continued to look at the Fentons before he started to float into the air. "Look, I'll come to you so we can discuss this more. No weapons and Jasmine is the only one questioning me."

"W-Wai-"

"Get back here you-"

"See ya!" Phantom turned in tenable and flew away from the gym. The moment he did, the loud humming back back and all of the blasters and guns glowed to life once more.

There was nothing for a moment, everyone shocked at what just happened a minute. Until one of the students said something in pure whispered shock that echoed the whole Gym.

"What… the fuck happened?"


End file.
